Home Here With You
by Detroittiggerfan
Summary: A holiday gift for all who still love "The Ghost & Mrs. Muir" and have fond memories of Christmas-1970's style. Unexplainable miracles sometimes happen-and when they do...by all means, enjoy them!


"Home Here With Me" by DetroittiggerFan

Disclaimer: Don't own them and make no money from them—but I love them just the same! All rights for profits reserved to 20th Century Fox Television. Original story by R.A. Dick

AUTHOR's NOTES: Since my happy reunion with "The Ghost and Mrs. Muir" in November of 2018 via the original novel, "YouTube" videos (bless the kind souls who uploaded them!) and ESPECIALLY the fanfiction writers who have posted wonderful original "episodes" on this site and "Archive of Our Own", I have been..well..obsessed. It isn't necessarily a bad thing, but I felt the need to get _my ideas_ for a GAMM story out of my head and into cyberspace. Now, an explanation, Edward Mulhare's beautiful baritone voice never sounded like Daniel Gregg was born and raised in Maine. My Daniel will have an Irish background until he anchors his life in a small community in Maine. So with that said, let me just say there isn't really a plot for life—it just happens. Likewise, this story. I hope you enjoy.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: MARY for understanding my obsession & love for a 50+ year old television show and sharing her writing talents. She's graciously allowed me to borrow the community of Skeldale and some other random "fictional" facts from her previous works.

CHAPTER 1

Carolyn Muir sat at her office desk and stared at the blank page in her typewriter. She felt as blank inside as the white page staring back at her, a visual scream of "do something!" She sighed in despair and sank her head to her folded arms. It was of no use. She fought an internal battle within herself. She knew she had work to get done, bills to pay, children to care for, a life that needed living. She had to find a way out of her depression, her heartache, her constant gnawing pain of missing him. Every morning it was her first thought upon waking in the chilled dawn hours_. Is he coming back? Is today the today? __**Will**__ he return? __**Could**__ he return? _ He was honest when he made his own heart-rending decision. He could not make her any promises other than he would **try. **It was a scene which kept playing in her mind like a repeating television re-run she hated, but one which she couldn't exorcise from her memory. After two years they had admitted their mutual love for one another. She knew long before of his steadfast devotion to the children he looked upon as his own. But the intensity of their attraction and pent up passion for each other unsettled them both. She knew she had never experienced emotions for a man like this before, honesty was everything to Carolyn as far as relationships went. She admitted to herself she had never felt the same way towards Bobby Muir. Daniel's tender words and looks melted her heart. He caused her anger to erupt when he made outrageous demands but she also knew he respected her intelligence and talents. He valued her opinion and shared what he could of his life with her. She realized now Bobby had never cherished her like Daniel Gregg did. She had been infatuated with Bobby but she realized now she had been too young, too inexperienced with life. She had just been a pretty trophy to Bobby Muir. Daniel made her truly, spontaneously laugh and he was so very, very handsome…and vain, she knew. But she forgave him. Life had been so much better with him by her side—despite the misery of not being able to fully have a life together as they both wanted. As the kids wanted also. Now he had left her.

Carolyn turned her head and peeked open one eye to see the desk calendar, another inanimate object mocking her pain. It was December, a little more than a week before Christmas. Where had the year gone? Seven months. He'd been gone now seven months. She had a glimmer now of what wives in "his" time must have felt when their men set sail. The woman stayed behind and got on with life and cared for the children and home but the ceaseless nagging worry about their husband's safety..and perhaps fidelity…were a constant in their minds. She stood up and went to the French doors of her bedroom, drawn to look out at the ship's wheel. It was one of the tangible connections she had of him and then the re-run started again.

Money had always been tight but a series of bad events exacerbated her financial problems, straining what little resources she had. The old station wagon was in constant need of repair, the roof in the attic started leaking badly after one fall rainstorm- the water threatening to ruin the Captain's precious sea charts. In desperation Carolyn had hired a couple of high school boys to move most of the heavy antique furniture out of harm's way, the second guest room becoming a storage unit. Then the steady writing assignments slowed to a trickle and worst still; a sizeable doctor and hospital bill when Candy needed her tonsils removed. Carolyn had no medical insurance to pay the bill but she arranged to make payments with the hospital. Martha generously forego her salary for several weeks so Carolyn could pay the doctor and the grandparents sent emergency checks—which Carolyn forced herself to cash despite her stubborn determination to weather the financial crisis by herself. Daniel admitted he had never felt as helpless in life or afterlife. He schemed and plotted, wracking his brain to come up with ways to generate funds to help pay the bills. Even worse for him was the crushing realization he couldn't hold and comfort the little girl who he thought of as his own child—or her despairing mother. He became determined to no longer accept his cruel fate of finding his soul mate a century after his passing. He steeled her for what was about to happen. He could no longer stand by helpless. It was his duty to take care of his family and he had to at least _try_. There _**may**_ be a way, but his explanation was sketchy, incomplete. She didn't understand and she wasn't supposed to when he spoke about Akashic records, the Council of Elders and metaphysical possibilities and God's will. He couldn't promise her anything other than he loved them all and if he hadn't returned by year's end…he wanted her to get on with life, she should seek out a living partner who could provide for the family and if she couldn't or wouldn't find love again…he'd be waiting on the other side for her. She remembered his words, "_A love that risks nothing is worth nothing."_ Then he was gone and the family living at Gull Cottage was heartbroken.

That was back in June, now here it was mid-December and the hits just kept on coming, she thought to herself ruefully. The bane of Captain Gregg' afterlife, Claymore Gregg, had put off raising the rent as a "personal favor" for her during the last year, but now emboldened with the knowledge his tormenter had left for parts unknown—he had put Gull Cottage on the market. He had assured her it was nothing personal—business was business. There was no way Carolyn could manage a down payment on the house—let alone arrange financing without benefit of a co-signer and she refused to put her parent's retirement nest egg at risk. She considered asking Ralph Muir for a loan but dismissed it, she would return to Philadelphia to live with her parents to re-group before submitting to Ralph's financial authority over her children's well-being. She scraped by with the bare essentials this past November. The kids, bless their hearts, understood even at this young age the strain their mother was under. They bravely came to her before their twin November birthdays

to declare they didn't need or want any presents or parties. But the enterprising duo _had_ conspired in secret to collect pop bottles all summer and fall, hoard their stash in the old carriage house out back and then turn them in at the grocery store to collect the deposit money. Carolyn's 35th birthday had been November 28, the mood in the house remain constant—glum. But Martha Grant baked and decorated a lovely cake and Candy and Jonathan handed their mother home-made birthday cards and a crinkled manila envelope with their life savings of $17.50. They decided their mother needed the cash more than another trinket from the Ben Franklin Five and Dime store in Skeldale. Carolyn wept alone that night as she laid in bed. _**She**_ knew what the kids and Martha didn't know. A certified letter arrived in the mail for her earlier in the day. She was stunned to be notified Gull Cottage had been sold. They had to vacate the premises by February 1. She literally felt what was left of her world was crashing down around her.

Now Christmas was fast approaching. Her parents had arrived two days before to find the situation worse than expected. Gull Cottage was devoid of any Christmas cheer; the children spoke in hushed tones, seemingly afraid to be happy about Christmas vacation for fear of upsetting their mother. There were no holiday decorations in sight and Carolyn preferred to be sequestered in her bedroom, having "work to do" her excuse for locking herself away. The truth was she didn't have the energy to muster false feelings. Martha knew Carolyn's physical health was beginning to suffer. The young widow battled not only depression but had frequent bouts of insomnia. Carolyn Muir had never had a hearty appetite but she barely picked at her food these days, she had obviously lost weight and now she was experiencing endless stress headaches. Finally, if things weren't bad enough, the old station wagon was again parked at the mechanics shop. Its last trip was to the commuter airport in Skeldale to pick up Brad and Emily Williams. The car made it back to the outskirts of Schooner Bay and then chugged, coughed, sputtered, belched some black smoke from its exhaust pipe and died. Carolyn hiked the quarter mile into the village to summon Muley Peterson's tow truck. Mr. Peterson was nice enough to have his employee Duane take the family and her parents' luggage back to Gull Cottage in Muley's own sedan. Mr. Williams paid for the tow, no need to submit it to her auto insurance company and have her rates go up, he reasoned. "Good thing you folks got in when you did," Duane made a stab at polite conversation. "Big winter storm takin' aim at us. Nor'easter getting one last whack at us before the year's over. 'posed to get in this afternoon." In her mind Carolyn was trying to take a mental inventory of pantry supplies left in the house. No money, no car, now no food in the house? But it always came back to the most important reality in her life. No Daniel.

The blizzard hit as dusk fell. It snowed for the next two days.

CHAPTER 2

The next day a Greyhound bus out of Portland dropped one passenger off at the small bus station in the village of Schooner Bay. The tall, bearded man wearing a long-length wool naval jacket and cap with official maritime insignia tumbled down the steps, bracing himself against the wind by pulling up the collar of his coat. He strode to the tiny hut trying to find reprieve from the wind which sent stinging snowflakes against his face. The lone attendant inside wasn't much help to him. The storm had knocked out power and phone lines to many of the communities up and down the coast, luckily electricity had been restored to their town but the phone situation was pretty iffy. The man behind the counter gave the traveler a second look—something was vaguely familiar about the gentleman standing before him, almost like a movie hero returning home from war. He thought about asking the stranger his name but then dismissed the thought—no call to be nosey. The man thanked him for what little information he could provide, tipped his hat to the attendant and went back out into the weather. The attendant went back to reading the girly magazine he had shoved under the counter when the naval man came in. Nothing that unusual about the stranger, shrugged the clerk. Probably had women crawling all over him, though. Handsome devil with that beard and blue eyes.

Captain Daniel Gregg looked about him. He was standing near the village square. He had no way to call Gull Cottage and at the moment had no transportation other than his own two feet. He gave a passing thought to tracking down Claymore Gregg for assistance, but Daniel decided he'd sooner be flogged 20 lashes on his bare back then to be owing a favor to that squid-eyed traitor. He had to deal with him soon enough. Trekking several miles mostly uphill in a snowstorm was not appealing in the least. Still, his homing instinct was strong. The main roads had been treacherous enough for modern vehicles, he wished he had an old-fashioned sleigh and two stout horses at the ready. Just then he heard an engine roar and turned just in time to see what he soon learned was a modern sleigh-called a snowmobile. An empty trailer sled was attached behind it. It came to stop beside the town's own version of an A & P grocery store. A young man got off the machine and headed into the store. Daniel followed his instincts and went into the shop. He caught up to the young man. The seaman learned the word had gotten around the village the store could make deliveries via the snowmobile and sled for the folks unlucky enough not to have a four-wheeled drive vehicle at their disposal. The township's lone snowplow barely managed to keep the main roads open. The Captain made inquiries as to the Carolyn Muir-Martha Grant family. Had they been able to get into town recently? The owner-manager couldn't recall seeing either of the ladies in the store recently. He was nice enough to look up the number and give it a try but there was no luck to be had. The line was dead to Gull Cottage. Daniel was assured stock boy David Magruder could take Daniel and a load of groceries up the hill to Gull Cottage. Not to worry. Captain Gregg filled two shopping carts with all the food and supplies he could think of; meats, canned goods, bread, eggs, orange juice, coffee, cold cereal, dog food and hefty sacks of flour, sugar, potatoes, yellow onions, apples and oranges—and more. It appeared he had bought out the store by the time he and Dave had loaded everything into the sled and headed out of town.

The red Rupp snow machine with its 32-horsepower engine zipped along efficiently enough on the few plowed streets in town and started up Bay Hill Road. The road had yet to be plowed and the going was getting tougher as the machine struggled to tow its heavy load uphill, fighting to break through snowdrifts. Twice, both men had to get off the machine to tug and pull the skids free of a drift before forward progress could be made. Worse still, the snow showers and wind had increased and visibility was poor at best. Finally, at the turn off to Gregg Road, Dave shifted around and gave Daniel the bad news. This was as far as his machine could manage. The road was covered with drifts, the visibility was bad and going over the cliff was a possibility on the turning, twisting road in near white-out conditions. Daniel understood and was grateful to have gotten this close to home and family, but he wasn't about to surrender to Mother Nature. With Dave's help and a few tow straps from the gear box under the seat, the men rigged a make-shift shoulder harness for the Captain. The trailer was detached from the snowmobile and hooked unto Daniel's harness. He thanked the young man and gave him a generous tip, which to his credit the young man refused. Dave wished him luck and apologized again, genuinely sorry for leaving Daniel stranded so close—yet so far from home. Captain Gregg began the arduous trek of being a man-mule hauling close to 200 lbs. to Gull Cottage. All the mariner could do was grit his teeth, put his head down and begin his chore—buoyed with the knowledge home, hearth and hugs awaited him if he could manage not to die of a heart attack in the process. The irony of his situation ran through his mind as his muscles screamed in protest. A miracle had restored him to his living body but he realized he was hell bent on killing himself before he could reach those he had risked it all for. He soon lost track of time as he kept his head down against the blinding snow and wind and just kept pulling.

Jonathan and Candy Muir were huddled on the window seat in the front room. Their mother was in her room, they knew she would make an appearance at supper and make some effort at conversation and normality. But she wasn't fooling her kids or her parents. A writer she may be but she wasn't a very good actress as far as her children were concerned. Their grandparents were in the family room, Grandpa Brad sacked out on the couch for a nap and Grandma Emily watching a soap opera. Martha was in her room as well, most likely writing a letter to her sister in Florida. The Muir children were bored. The weather had been too nasty to do more than take Scruffy to the backyard to do his "business" when he scratched at the door—afraid he would be lost in the raging blizzard. Nothing "good" was on T.V. and they were tired of reading the same old books, listening to the same old records or playing the same old board games. Now they moped together as they gazed out the window.

It was Jonathan who spotted the dark figure first in a very brief break in the snow. He couldn't be too sure of what he saw, between the snow, stone wall out front and the winding road far below. Still…there was something. "Hey, look." He placed his finger on the window pane, "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Look, there."

"Where, there?"

"Where I'm pointing!"

"I don't see anything but snow, Jonathan."

"Then you're not looking at the right spot. There's something dark coming up the road."

"Probably a car, maybe the mailman?"

Another gust of wind came and wiped the snow away again briefly and this time he clearly could make out a man, far down the hill. "Hey Candy, I think it's a man!"

"Well if it is, he must be crazy going for a walk in this weather." She and her brother thought quietly a moment, continuing to stare out towards the road and the ocean below. "Oh wow!" Candy exclaimed. "You're right! I see him, looks like he's pulling something behind him, maybe? Who do you suppose it could be?"

It didn't take them more than a few seconds. "_**Captain Gregg**_!," they yelped happily together and began pounding on the window glass. "_**It's Captain Gregg! Captain Gregg**_!" They kept yelling his name over and over as if he could hear them from where he trudged down below. They jumped up from the window seat, unsure exactly what to do next. "**MOMMY**!" Candy screamed in her excitement, ran half way up the stairs and then back down again.

Grandma and Grandpa Williams were rousted from the family room. Grandpa Brad came in fiddling with his glasses as they hustled into the front parlor. "What's the matter? What's going on?" He demanded to know.

Their two grandchildren raced around and around in glee. Scruffy was barking and yapping at their heels. Martha stuck her head out of her room and called, "What is all the fuss about? Stop that yelling this instant, your mother is trying to work upstairs!" Finally, the kids could stand it no more. They flung open the front door and raced outside into the storm, seemingly oblivious to the weather so complete was their ecstatic merriment. Their grandfather made a stab at snagging the kids but they were too fast. Martha came hustling in with a perturbed expression. "Why in Heaven's name is the front door wide open? What's going on? What's all the shouting about? Where are the kids?"

Brad shut the door to the snow which was sweeping in off the front steps. "Those darn kids just ran outside yelling something about a "captain"! They just took off—neither one of them with coats on!" He was confused and scared for his grandchildren, not comprehending why they would do such a stupid thing.

The Muir children thundered through the snowdrifts, racing as fast as they could down their lane to reach their hero, the man they had missed so much. The fact they were risking frostbite or getting lost in a snowstorm didn't matter to them one bit. Captain Gregg was home! Daniel had his head down, his heart pounding, the muscles in his back and shoulders in spasms but he heard their faint calls.

He peered through the snow, pulling the brim of his cap low to shield his eyes against the snowflakes bouncing off his eyelashes. Then his eyes grew wide when he saw the two blonde-haired youngsters staggering through snow up to their knees, coming towards him as fast as they could. He shook out of his harness and collapsed to his own knees; his arms open wide. The three bodies slammed together in a joyous embrace, laughing though they were all out of breath. Daniel hugged them both tightly to him, accepting their kisses and their happy laughter. But soon he saw their rosy cheeks and realized what Candy and Jonathan had done, racing from the safety of Gull Cottage into a snowstorm dressed only in sweatshirts and jeans. They were chilled to the bone but they hadn't fully realized the danger they put themselves in. Hurriedly he released them to strip off his heavy wool coat. "Here, quickly now. Each of you put an arm in," the jacket enveloped their slim bodies, as the kids put one arm in a sleeve and the other around each other, huddling into the heavy jacket's warmth. Daniel tugged the collar up and over their heads as much as the fabric would allow, already heavy from wet snow clinging to it stubbornly. He knelt again in the snow. "Right, now you two, put your arms around my neck and hang on tightly. I need to get you inside quick as I can." Adrenaline allowed him to stand with the kids' combined weight on his back as he abandoned the supply sled to haul a new kind of cargo up the hill to Gull Cottage.

He almost made it the Muir driveway when he became aware different hands were reaching for his precious burden. Brad Williams and Martha Grant had pulled on boots and their own coats and hurriedly rushed outside after Jonathan and Candy, each carrying a child's parka. Daniel once again collapsed to the ground, cushioned by a two-foot snowdrift. "Dear Martha," he panted when he heard her voice and saw her worried face.

"Captain!" was her astonished reply. "Whatever are you doing out here?! Get inside!" she commanded. She was too stunned to say much more. Grandpa Brad and Martha each scooped up a child into their arms and headed back to the house. Daniel staggered after them with an exhausted smile creasing his snow-covered bearded face.

Upstairs in the main cabin Carolyn was awakened from a troubled sleep. She had huddled under the covers of her bed, cocooning herself, her body demanding sleep of any length. She was restless, dreaming scattered images and sounds. She heard her daughter scream out for her but it was faint, a dream? Carolyn faded back to consciousness. Her heart was pounding for some reason when she became fully awake. Then she heard the noise and the yells coming from downstairs. She struggled against the blankets now keeping her prisoner in her haste to get downstairs—something was very wrong. She flung open her bedroom door and raced as fast as she dared down the stairs in her stocking feet, grabbing the banister as she went. Then she stopped. Frozen. Disbelieving. Her heart banging in her chest. Her brain was trying to process the sight her eyes were showing her. "Daniel!" she gasped.

CHAPTER 3

He hadn't heard her call his name as he closed the front door behind him. Candy and Jonathan, the grandparents, Martha and Scruffy were all still abuzz, all talking at once, knocking snow free from boots and shoes and shirking off whatever winter wear they had on at the moment. Daniel's beard was mostly snow covered and his dark blue pullover sweater with the emblem of the British Naval Command was also coated with white. Then he looked around expectantly and finally saw her midway down the stairs, staring at him. Carolyn's facial expression telegraphed all the emotions she was feeling; surprise, relief and speechless joy. His eyes locked onto hers.

Carolyn would later have no memory of how she launched her body down the few remaining stairs and ended up in his arms. Daniel held her tightly, tenderly and buried his face into her hair. He looked up briefly and he saw the curious stares of Brad and Emily Williams. He freed his right arm and reached out a hand to Brad, "I don't believe we've met, sir. I'm Daniel Gregg." Mr. Williams accepted the greeting robotically, not knowing yet what to make of the flurry of activity and the reactions of his daughter and grandchildren to this man's arrival. Daniel offered the same greeting to Emily. The woman smiled graciously; her own heart warmed by Carolyn's emotional response to Daniel Gregg's appearance.

Carolyn Muir's shock gradually waned and realization overtook her. She became aware she could _feel _Daniel's embrace, she moved her hands over his chest not believing her own sense of touch. "Daniel…you're really here…" she murmured in a daze.

The Captain quickly hugged her tighter and silenced her with lips against her ear to whisper so only she could hear, "Ssh, love—don't say anything. I'll explain as much as I can later." He pulled away with a regretful smile. He reached for his pea coat and began buttoning it up. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you again-" Carolyn's panic was instantaneous, she reached out for him again as Martha and the children protested with squalls of disbelief. "Calm down, all. I can't leave the supplies stranded in the middle of the road to be buried in a snowdrift and then blasted to kingdom come when that beast of a snowplow makes it up our road—if in fact it ever does. Turn me loose," he smiled fondly at all of them.

"Supplies?" Brad questions.

"Provisions to feed my crew," the Captain clarified. He briefly explained what he had been doing when Candy and Jonathan spotted him and came running out of the house.

Emily wasted no time and turned to her husband. "Bradley, put your coat on and help the man."

"I can help, too!" Jonathan declared.

Daniel put his hand on Jonathan's head and gently mussed the boy's hair. "You just stand by, mate, we'll need your help carrying supplies into the galley."

Emily was immediately impressed by Carolyn beau. "He's very…nautical…isn't he?"

Carolyn was still stunned by events. _He's home, I can touch him, he's home. _She nodded in response to her mother's question and then watched anxiously as the two men ventured back into the stormy weather. Daniel readjusted his shoulder harness and resumed tugging the sled up the remaining portion of the trail while Brad Williams pushed from behind. In less than 20 minutes they had the load positioned near the entrance to Gull Cottage's stone wall and the flagstone walkway now buried under snow. Brad clumsily stepped up upon the porch, his glasses fogged over by the snow's moisture and his heavy breathing, stomping snow from his boots. The front door opened again. His daughter, grandchildren and wife were framed in the doorway. "Cold as a witch's—"

"Language, Brad, language!" his wife warned.

By this time the entire family had winterized with warm hats, gloves and jackets. Daniel wearily motioned with a wave of his hand. Sled to house. No further instructions were needed as they scurried back and forth, each loaded down with whatever they could carry. Soon the entire kitchen table, counters and half of the floor were laden with food to last the family at least two weeks if not longer. "It's the proverbial feeding of the 5000!" rejoiced Martha as she clapped her hands in glee.

Emily Williams drifted unnoticed across the entry hall and into the front parlor. She walked directly to the portrait of Captain Daniel Gregg, stood staring for a long moment and then looked back towards the kitchen, wondering with a dozen questions ricocheting inside her mind.

Daniel slumped with exhaustion into a chair at the table, Scruffy immediately jumped up into his lap. "I see you noticed I brought your favorite tin of doggie biscuits, eh, ragamuffin?" He scratched the dog behind his ears affectionately, the terrier mix leaning into the Captain's touch.

Carolyn was still not quite believing what she was seeing and experiencing but she did take note Daniel was beginning to shiver, the adrenaline coursing through his veins slowing ebbing away. She placed her hands on his chest and shoulder. "You're soaking wet from the snow."

"Mostly sweat, I think. I was daft thinking I could pull that load up the hill." He ran a hand through his hair and Carolyn reacted instinctively, her fingers weaving a path through his beckoning curls as well.

"But you did it!" beamed Martha as she began unloading boxes.

Scruffy jumped down off his lap, but Candy and Jonathan immediately climbed up, each sitting on one of the Captain's knees, arms around his neck. Carolyn brought Daniel over a large glass of water, he accepted it gratefully, not realizing how thirsty he was. Carolyn smiled hesitantly and watched her children interact with the Captain. Neither of them had mentioned one word about their newfound ability to touch him. Finally, she reached down for his hand. "Off kids, the Captain is half frozen. He's got to get upstairs and into a hot bath."

"Darn tootin'!" her father agreed. "It's a miracle he hasn't gone into hypothermia pulling a stunt like that."

Daniel did not resist as Carolyn led him upstairs and into the main cabin. As soon as the door closed behind them Daniel wrapped his arms around her. He was chilled to the bone but was intent on savoring their first kiss. His blue eyes darkened with emotion as he lowered his head. Carolyn closed her eyes as their lips came together. Her arms circled his neck, her fingers weaving through the reddish-brown curls at his neck. Reluctantly he moved his mouth to her cheek and breathed in deeply after a long moment of tender bliss. His heart was pounding in his chest. She lovingly stroked his bearded face. "Soft. Somehow I knew it would feel soft."

"I'm glad you approve," he chuckled briefly. "The beard came in handy today."

"Yes," she nodded but soon her motherly instincts pushed to the forefront of her emotions. "But now it's time to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch your death of cold…," she stopped herself and gave him a questioning look. "Is that possible? You…dying…of cold?"

Daniel went over to the bed and collapsed. "Yes," he sighed wearily. "I'm afraid it is, well, pneumonia at any rate." He leaned back and sank against the mattress and closed his eyes, weariness overwhelming his body. She knelt before him and gave a stout tug to first one of his boots and then the another. He smiled as a memory floated to the surface of his mind but made no comment. She gazed down at him and then stretched out beside him, placing her hand once again on his chest, her fingers clutching reflexively against the heavy sweater's fabric.

"Daniel, how is it possible I am touching you? And _why_ am I the only person who seems shocked that_ you_ can touch _them_? Where have you been all this time?"

He didn't answer her immediately but took the opportunity to run his fingers through her hair. "Like silk," he mumbled.

"Daniel?" she insisted.

He tiredly began to explain the unexplainable. "My death all those years ago was accidental, never meant to happen as it did. So, I was entitled to another chance at life and so I'm here, love."

She raised up on her elbow. "It can't be that simple and why—"

He placed a gentle finger against her lips to silence her before he went on. "…as it happens in situations like mine…when a soul is separated from their body before its… scheduled departure date, let's say…if they so choose…after all who have known them on this plane of existence have crossed over…they may return to resume their existence to finish the natural course on Earth the soul was originally supposed to have. Most don't because all they have known and loved have joined them on the other side. But in _my _case," he stroked her face tenderly.

"I don't understand," she shook her head slowly.

"You are not intended to understand. These….matters…are beyond your comprehension and that's the way the heavenly universe works. Souls on this plane are in a kind of learning situation, a school with lessons to learn before they…graduate…and move on."

"To Heaven?"

"Yes" is the simplest explanation I can provide which you would understand." Her eyes searched his for more information. "Carolyn, when you were a small child…did you understand how electricity worked…or about radio waves?"

She shook her head, "No, of course not."

"Precisely, because you were too young to understand and you didn't need to know about such things. You had other more important lessons to learn. How to tie your shoes laces or learn your A, B, C's. It's the same with the Other Side, you are in school in this realm of existence to learn you're A,B,C's. as it were. Don't worry about the rest."

"What about the kids and Martha? Why don't they question about your ability to touch?"

His body shook with another involuntary shiver and he sat up, running a hand across his beard. "A mind block was placed on them before I returned to you…this life." She sat up beside him and again silently demanded an explanation. He sighed deeply. "They remember completely the emotions and feelings they had-_have _for me. But their memories of me being a spirit have been replaced by a new narrative. Same with that twit Claymore. Your parents were more of a challenge, never having actually met me. I had to vacate their memories of Claymore masquerading as me."

"…and me? I remember all of our time together."

Again, he raised his hand to her hair. "No secrets for us, eh? I couldn't bring myself to have your memories altered in any way. We are who we are because of our past." His thumb moved to her cheek in a gentle caress. "Now," he stood and pulled his soggy sweater over his head and handed it to her, "I have so much more to share with you and all I've had to do these past months in order to get back to you… but that can all wait until later. You mentioned a hot bath? I'd loved that." He smiled as his hands rested on her shoulders, he too relishing the ability to touch.

Carolyn took his sweater and caught herself staring. His torso was covered with a sparse thicket of copper chest hair which trailed down to his navel, his stomach flat, he was lean and muscular. She stood momentarily mesmerized; her previous prurient curiosity now satisfied. His blue eyes shone with mirth. He could read her mind and she knew then he was doing just that. She took a step back and trained her eyes on his sweater. "You'll have to get into some dry clothes."

"Might be a problem, my rucksack with what little gear I had seems to have jumped ship."

"Not to worry, I think we can find you something to wear around here," a thought suddenly came to her. "As a matter a fact-," she strode to the door and opened it. "Kids! Come up here a minute!" She kept the door partially closed.

Candy and Jonathan soon appeared. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Listen you two. Jonathan, run up to the attic and find the Captain's dress uniform. It's in a garment bag in the chifforobe. Bring down the trousers, sweetie. Candy, hon, you start the hot water running in the tub and then sneak into Grandpa's drawer and borrow some socks for the Captain to wear. His feet are freezing."

"Mom, Martha says to tell you supper will be on the table in an hour or so. Is that okay?"

Inside the room Daniel overheard. "I'm starving."

Carolyn smiled and relayed the message but Candy had heard. "That's fine. Now scoot, you two!" They both took off on their missions. Carolyn stepped back inside. Daniel was seated on the bed pulling off his socks. "That should take care of most of your lower decks, now for your upper quarters." She placed her index finger to her lips and gave it some thought. "Oh! I know." She went to her closet and balanced on her tiptoes, stretching to reach something on the top shelf. Daniel watched in interest. She turned around with a wrapped Christmas present in her hands. "I got this for Dad but I can get him something else. This should fit you, might be a little baggy." She unceremoniously tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a blue soft cotton pullover cardigan. She lifted the sweater and with trembling fingers held it up against him. "I still can't believe this is all happening." She released a self-conscious, nervous laugh.

Daniel gifted her with a tender smile. He took the sweater and then wrapped an arm around her, pulling her body against his. "I am_ home_ m'dear. I'm home to _stay_…that is..if you'll have me?"

Carolyn merely tilted her head and leaned in eagerly for his kiss. "You just try to get away from me, dear Captain, and see what happens."

Neither one of them noticed the bedroom door creak open and Candy and Jonathan's wide-eyed stares. A bare-chested Captain Gregg was hugging and kissing their mother! Jonathan gasped, "_**Wow**_!" and a startled and embarrassed Carolyn attempted to pull away from Daniel's embrace.

Daniel wasn't disturbed in the least and tightened his grip on her. "A wise man once said the best thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother. Clearly children, I do." Carolyn pushed him away firmly, her cheeks blushed red. She snatched the trousers from Jonathan's hands and the pair of socks her daughter was holding out. Then she grasped each child by their shoulders and spun them around. "Thank you, kids. Candy, make sure the tap is turned off in the tub. We don't need leaky floors to go along with the roof."

"Okay, Mom," she responded and then whispered to her brother out in the hallway. "Cool! That was better than seeing mommy kissing Santa Claus any 'ol day!"

"Yeah!" Jonathan agreed.

A flustered Mrs. Muir shoveled the clothes into Captain Gregg's hands as he chuckled, enjoying himself despite the chill which had taken hold of his body. Carolyn moved to stand behind him to give him a playful shove out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw angry red marks down his shoulder and back. "Daniel!" she exclaimed. "Oh, your back!" She traced her hand very lightly across the bruises.

He went to the mirror and twisted to look over his shoulder and shrugged in indifference. "It's the price I pay for being fully human again. Aches and pains come with the bargain, I'm afraid."

"I'll put some salve on it later for you. Go, get into the tub before the water cools."

He turned back to her to lean close once again and quickly pecked her cheek. "Yes dearest." A few moments later the tall mariner sank down into the old-fashioned claw foot tub and instantly felt relief as the hot water warmed his flesh and soothed his aching muscles. He rested his head back for a few moments and then opened them. On a small shelf by the tub were assorted bottles of shampoo, conditioner and one large bottle labeled "Mr. Bubbles". Intrigued, the Captain lifted the bottle, twisted open the lid and dumped a generous amount into the water. He let out some water from the tub and then started the tap again. Soon he was up to his bearded neck in his bubble bath. He sighed in contentment; second life was going to be wonderful!

CHAPTER 4

A little later a nicely warmed Captain Gregg found his way downstairs to join the family at the dinner table. Martha had prepared a hearty goulash dish with freshly baked bread. She again complimented the Captain on his shopping instincts. "The kids drank the last glass of milk at lunch today and Mrs. Muir was down to her last cup of coffee." Daniel acknowledged with a nod of his head how it would indeed be a tragedy for Carolyn to be deprived of her favorite hot beverage. Throughout the meal Jonathan and Candy kept up a running dialogue with their Captain, peppering him with questions about his latest stretch of active duty while simultaneously giving him a scene by scene account of their parts in the elementary school's recent Christmas show. The children had claimed the seats on either side of Daniel and frequently leaned against him or clutched his arm for emphasis. He did his best to chew his food and give equal amounts of attention to the boy and girl by his side. At intervals he impulsively gave affectionate touches to each child, tapping Jonathan on his nose or brushing Candy's bangs back from her eyes, the children beaming back at him in response. Martha was just a little worried the Captain wasn't able to concentrate on the dinner she had prepared. "Kids! Let Captain Gregg eat, why don't you?"

Their mother agreed with their beloved housekeeper. "Yes, Martha is right. You two chatterboxes have talked his ear off. Eat your dinner before it gets cold." Carolyn made eye contact with Daniel and couldn't keep the smile off her face. She fought back a strong desire to reach across the table to take his hand in her own. Emily Williams observed with fascination the change which had come over Carolyn and her grandchildren since the Captain's arrival. Happiness radiated off the trio and Martha Grant as well, the Captain obviously adored them all. Despite the instructions to stop pestering Daniel and to eat their dinner, the kids still had stories to share about winning the class spelling bee and a promise to show the Little League trophy won for Most Improved Player.

"I'm so proud of you both! Oh, how I wish I was there to see your triumphs!" Daniel assured them. Carolyn's heart melted because she saw the joy in her children's eyes. She quickly wiped away an emotional tear. Her mother saw her do it and immediately understood the significance. Carolyn had found happiness and love again. Emily was delighted and reached out her hand under the table to place it on her husband's knee and give it a gentle squeeze. Brad acknowledged her unspoken message with an understanding smile and nodded towards the butter dish as he reached for another slice of bread.

After the meal finished Daniel insisted the children and himself would do the dishes as a way to thank Martha for the wonderful meal. Martha protested humbly stating it was "nothing special—a simple dish to whip up". But the Captain stepped close and put his arm around the great lady. Quietly he told her, "I need to thank you for _**more**_ than dinner. _Thank you_ for keeping watch, for taking care of them when I couldn't."

Martha fought back tears of gratitude. "Go on now, you old sea horse! It's good to have you back at Gull Cottage where you belong!"

Pain stabbed Carolyn's heart when she heard Martha's words. She had yet to confess to her family—and now to Daniel—that the house was theirs no more. She dreaded telling them and was determined to wait until after Christmas to give them the bad news. She wanted them all to have one last Christmas at the home they loved. She masked her sorrow and began pitching in with the kids to clear the table and wrap leftovers. As she maneuvered around the kitchen Emily didn't fail to notice her daughter took every opportunity to make physical contact with Captain Gregg. Carolyn rested her hand on his shoulder when she placed a dirty dish in the sink and once she briefly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head for a moment against his back. Daniel acknowledged the embrace by turning his head to look back, smiling and then returning his attention to the sink and his helpers. Grandpa Brad finished his coffee and announced he wanted to watch the nightly news. He shuffled to the family room where the Muir family's old black and white television was located. He wasn't as quick as his wife to be enamored by this Gregg fellow. Daniel Gregg had plenty of explaining to do as far as he was concerned.

Meanwhile Daniel Gregg had questions of his own. "Tell me now family, why is this house devoid of Christmas decorations? This close to Christmas and no tree? Why is that?"

Martha could see by Carolyn's expression she was embarrassed by his inquiry. She jumped to her employer's rescue. "Why we were waiting for you to get home, Captain! Christmas can really begin now. You've brought me everything I need to whip up several dozen Christmas cookies tomorrow. So, if people have an aversion to flour, eggs, shortening and sugar—they'd better stay clear of my kitchen tomorrow."

The last dish put into the drying rack, Daniel wiped his hands on a towel and then leaned back against the sink. "Right then, as soon as this blasted storm blows itself out and the road is cleared, we'll head into town. I have a good bit of shopping to do; I could do with a few more clothes and some other essentials." He looked down at the kids with twinkling, mischievous eyes. "Some presents for under the tree, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully to their delight.

Carolyn slumped into a chair next to Martha and her mother. She shook her head in genuine disappointment. "Car's in the shop again."

Daniel kept his mood cheerful. "No matter, love. Where there's a will, there's a way. Right mates?" He looked at the children again, reaching out to draw them both to his side in a fatherly hug.

"Aye! Aye, sir!" They agreed wholeheartedly. Life was fun again now that their Captain was home from his long absence as far as they were concerned.

It wasn't too much later that most of the family had settled themselves in the front parlor near the blazing fireplace. Daniel was resting comfortably on the floor. His back was against the easy chair which Carolyn sat in, her legs and feet tucked neatly underneath her, her hand at different intervals reaching out absent-mindedly to stroke his hair. Once again Candy and Jonathan settled on either side of the Captain, chattering away, leaning against him or sitting on their knees with one arm looped about his neck. Grandma Williams had settled herself on the sofa, her gaze shifting from the living Daniel to the portrait above the fireplace mantel. "You know, Captain. I find the resemblance remarkable. I am assuming the sailor in the portrait is an ancestor of yours? How it ended up in a home leased by my daughter and your subsequent relationship is…quite fascinating. Don't you think?"

Daniel chose his words carefully. "First off, let me correct you dear lady. The correct term is _seaman, _not sailor. Secondly, the odds of your latter statement are quite astronomical, I would think." He tugged at his ear and thought for a moment. "I'm from the Emerald Isle originally, County Cork. "Gregg" is a fairly common surname is it not? But who knows? If one did a full genealogical study perhaps, we are distantly related. A quite fascinating coincidence at the very least." He hoped she would be satisfied by his answer and drop the subject.

But Emily Williams would not be dissuaded so easily. She repeated herself, "Such a _remarkable _resemblance. I'm sure you noticed, Carolyn."

Mrs. Muir nodded and smiled fondly at the man seated at her feet. "I suppose that's why I was attracted to Daniel when I first saw him. A truly magnificent-looking man," she emphasized affectionately with just a touch of teasing in her voice.

"Thank you, my darling," he noted with false modesty.

"I was speaking about the portrait, dear Captain." She quipped.

CBS News had signed off. Brad Williams came into the room and surveyed the seating arrangements. "Why isn't anyone sitting in the new La-Z-Boy?"

"Oh Dad, that's your throne, reserved for you."

"Hhmph," Brad grunted. "I'm off to make a phone call to Mother Nature. I'll be back."

Jonathan was quick to be helpful. "Nuh-uh you can't, Grandpa. The phone lines are still down, 'member?" Brad merely grunted and kept walking upstairs. Carolyn reached over to tenderly muss her son's blonde head.

"It's about time for bed, you two."

"Aw Mom…"

"Aw mom, nothing. Get upstairs and get ready for bed now. You've had an exciting day."

Candy made a counter offer. "Will you and Captain come up to tuck us in?"

"Depends if I can get myself up off this floor, dear one," Daniel replied.

"We'll help!" Jonathan announced gleefully. Both kids grabbed one of his arms and tugged with all their might.

Daniel emitted a mock groan and rose to his stocking feet.

"_Piggy back ride!"_ the little boy whooped. Carolyn suddenly remembered the sight of Daniel's back.

"Not tonight, young man. Captain's tired."

"That I am lad," Daniel agreed, "but tomorrow's a new day, eh?"

"Okay," Jonathan was disappointed but understood. "Race yuh, Candy!" He took off at a sprint.

"Slow done! Walk!" Carolyn ordered.

"Aw, Mom…" came the protest again.

Carolyn rolled her eyes, exchanging glances at Daniel and her mother. "Boys!" She unwound her legs and stood.

Daniel smiled and wrapped an arm about her. "The lad's got spirit! Just like his mother!" They followed the children up the stairs and passed Grandpa Brad on the landing coming back down the steps.

Brad entered the parlor to find his wife. He settled himself heavily beside her. "So, what do you think about this Captain Gregg?"

"Doesn't matter one fig what we think. Carolyn is head over heels in love with him, so are the children for that matter. Have you noticed, Brad? They can't keep their hands off of him. The kids are all over him, Carolyn as well. I don't remember her being so openly affectionate with Bobby—at least not in front of us. Do you?"

"Hmph, now that you mention it, no."

Upstairs the kids were finally done with sponge baths, teeth brushed and in their flannel jammies. Each were tucked into their bed and given a kiss goodnight by both their mother and Captain Gregg. Carolyn paused at the light switch by the door. "No nonsense now, close your eyes and go to sleep." She closed the door gently but firmly behind them and then took Daniel's arm and steered him in the direction of the bathroom. "Take a seat, Captain and jettison that sweater. Let me tend to your battle wounds." She rummaged through the medicine cabinet and brought out a green tin labeled "Bag Balm". Daniel obeyed her commands without protest and relaxed as she took a dab of the salve and began to massage it onto his shoulder and back where the straps from the trailer load had rubbed his skin raw and red.

"I could get used to this," he sighed tiredly.

"As well you should, my dear Captain. It'll be some time before I let you go off on another adventure alone." After she was satisfied she had treated him properly she replaced the container's lid and slid upon his lap for a cuddle.

Daniel took the tin from her hand. "What did you slather on me?" He read the label. "What say?! This is for a cow's udders!"

"Mmm, hmm. But it also works wonders on chapped hands and irritated skin. You'll see. Trust me."

"I do, love. Explicitly." Their lips met in a sweet kiss which grew in intensity. After a long moment Daniel's head began to spin. He reluctantly pulled away and moved his forehead to touch Carolyn's in a tender connection. "We'd better get back downstairs. Your parents will think I'm up here having my way with you."

She giggled, "They might at that!" She slid off his lap and helped him pull the sweater back on. They headed downstairs hand in hand and Carolyn moved toward the kitchen. "I'd better let Scruffy out for the night. Be back in a sec."

The Captain took a calming breath and joined Brad and Emily Williams in the parlor. Brad had lit his pipe and a cloud of blue haze hung about the air above his head. He bent now and was jabbing the logs he had just added to the fire with the poker and then replaced the screen. Emily greeted Daniel with a smile and motioned for him to sit in the new recliner. It had been a family gift Brad and Emily had purchased and arranged delivery for even before they had left their home in Philadelphia. They had a similar chair in their house. Daniel eased his tall frame into the comfy chair, it rocking gently as he settled his weight. Emily stood up and came over to show him how to use the handle on the side to slide the chair into a reclining position. Daniel was pleased, "Almost as comfortable as my bunk on the ship."

Brad saw his chance to question Daniel more about his naval background but stopped when Scruffy came scampering back into the room. The little dog turned around and round several times in primordial instinct, trampling down imaginary grass and weeds until he was satisfied his bed was made. He plopped down in front of the fireplace. Carolyn came into the room and spotted Daniel in the La-Z-Boy. She didn't hesitate but made a beeline for the recliner and climbed up beside him in the chair, the Captain scooching over a bit. She snuggled contentedly against him. "I'll admit it," she announced to her folks and Daniel, "I'm jealous my kids got most of your attention this evening. It's my turn Captain." Daniel merely wrapped an arm around her as she nestled her head on his chest. "This sweater is so soft," she commented drowsily as her hand stroked the soft fuzzy cotton covering his torso. Her eyes soon closed.

Brad had returned to his seat on the couch beside his wife. Emily watched her daughter with a mother's solicitous eye for a moment and then cleared her throat to break the room's silence. "Tell us again, sweetheart, how the two of you met and _why_ this is the first we've seen of Daniel. _Hmm_?"

Carolyn popped one eye open. "Um, we met a couple of years ago."

"A couple of years? Carolyn, you've been holding out on us," Emily admonished only half teasing.

Daniel tightened his arm around Carolyn a little. "That's really my fault. My…circumstances…at the time of our first meeting didn't allow me for much…transparency," he hedged.

Brad Williams leaned forward. "Better explain yourself, Gregg." His tone was paternal and serious.

"Dad!"

"Well? We're still your parents."

Daniel tried to sit up a little in the chair but Carolyn was comfortable and not about to budge. She was just as interested in what Daniel was about to say as her mother and father. "You see I was on active duty, on loan as it were to U.S. Naval Intelligence from my command assignment with the British Royal Navy."

"I thought you were Irish?" Brad questioned.

"Aye, I was born in Ireland, County Cork. My father was actually an American and met my mum on holiday—but that's another story. I signed on with the British Navy as soon as I was old enough. Times were tough for my dad and mum. I needed a job when none were to be had at home. I worked my way up the ranks as time went on. Anyway, several years ago I was assigned to the Pentagon in Washington D.C. and that's when I first met your Carolyn."

She now understood where he was going with his story. "I was in town doing a magazine piece on the lives of military wives for _News Journal_, remember? You came and stayed with the kids during that week?"

"Oh yes!" Emily said as she thought back. "It was during late summer before school started again."

Daniel's eyes stayed on Carolyn. "I was smitten with your daughter from the first moment I saw her in the hotel lobby."

"Definitely mutual," she added smiling to herself.

"As often as my schedule would allow, I visited Schooner Bay but tried to keep a low profile about town. I have been told before I bear a striking resemblance to the local legend," he pointed at his portrait hanging on the wall.

"You do, absolutely!" marveled Emily.

"Still," Brad frowned, "You've been in Carolyn and my grandkids lives for two years—"

"Closer to three," Carolyn whispered quietly.

"…and you say nothing about a romance," Brad finished his objection.

"Again," Daniel interjected, "my fault and apologies. My job required…discretion… and I feared entanglements with my personal life might lead to complications. I'm sorry I'm still not free to discuss details. I _can _share my posting required me to deal with high levels of security working with N.A.T.O. to counteract Soviet plans in the western hemisphere."

Brad Williams was now impressed and intrigued. He leaned forward and puffed on his pipe. "I see, I see. Top secret stuff. I'm a former military man myself, you know."

"Yes, I am very much aware," Daniel assured him. "Jonathan is very proud of his grandfather. U.S. Army, as I recall?"

Brad nodded and leaned back on the sofa, crossing one leg over the other. "Yes, stationed at Fort Dix in New Jersey for a time."

Daniel stroked Carolyn's back as he went on, "Unfortunately for our relationship, I was very often away with sea duty, sometimes on a nuclear submarine. More than once due to the nature of our mission I couldn't be sure I could return to this family." Carolyn frowned against Daniel's chest as he went on, "I was under orders not to reveal mission objectives and destinations, you'll understand. I could only hope Carolyn kept her worrying about my whereabouts and well-being to a minimum." Emotion welled up in Carolyn Muir and she wiped away an errant tear with her finger, she knew what he was really alluding to. "At any rate," Daniel's tone brightened, "that is all behind us now. I am officially mustered out of the ranks and retired. Schooner Bay is my home port from now on." Carolyn smiled as she felt his arm tightened its embrace. But she couldn't stop a thought from racing through her mind about the impeding loss of the house, like a lurking headache ready to flare into pain.

Emily Williams gave a gentle smile of sympathy to her daughter. "Well sweetheart, "Now you truly understand what military wives and mothers have to deal with when their husbands and sons are deployed in combat zones…when I think of all the men we have over there in Vietnam…" Carolyn made an almost imperceptible nod of her head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about Daniel…I _wanted to_, believe me," she confessed quietly.

"Oh, it's alright dear. Your father and I understand the circumstances, don't we darling?" She touched her husband's knee.

"You bet," Brad nodded, his pipe clenched between his teeth.

The adults' conversation drifted to other topics as the evening wore on; Daniel's upbringing in Ireland, his passion for the sea, Williams family life in Philadelphia and Brad's career. When the subject switched to suggestions about what Santa Claus should bring Candy and Jonathan, they noticed Carolyn was sound asleep. "I suppose it is getting late," Emily noted and looked at her wristwatch. "My

goodness! It's after 11 o'clock. Come along dear, it's time we turned in for the night." They bid Daniel goodnight and headed up to the guest room.

Just then Martha appeared in the parlor dressed in her robe and slippers, curlers in her hair wanting to know if anyone needed anything else before she retired for the night? She smiled when she took in the scene of Carolyn Muir sound asleep in the Captain's arms. "I hate to wake her," Daniel whispered.

"Don't," Martha advised. "She needs her rest. The poor dear hasn't been well, Captain. She's been battling insomnia and stressed out with worry."

"About?"

"_You_, of course…and finances, let me get you two a blanket," she shuffled away and soon returned. She unfolded the blanket and covered the sleeping form of Carolyn. Daniel pulled it up and around them both. Martha smiled down at him fondly and then apologized quietly, "I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangements. If we had known you would be home today we would have been more prepared—that darn leaking roof—we lost the extra guest room."

"I'm fine where I am," Daniel reassured her. "Now off to bed with you, dear lady."

"Nighty-night," she reached to switch off the lamp in the corner of the room and shuffled back towards the kitchen and her room. The fireplace dimly lit the parlor with its dying embers as Daniel closed his eyes and slipped into a restful sleep.

Several hours later Carolyn stirred in her sleep, awoke and drowsily came back to awareness of her location. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent and exhaled in contented happiness. Daniel's soothing baritone caressed her ear. "It's late, love. Time for you to get up to bed for some proper sleep."

"Time izit?"

"Very late."

She moved against his warm body to re-position herself a little. "I'm happy where I am," she mumbled against him.

"Carolyn…," he chided.

"You come up with me?" she suggested and raised one eyebrow.

"Darling, you know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"We are not yet married."

"You haven't asked me."

"Will you?"

"Yes," she patted his chest for emphasis. "Now that is settled let's go to bed."

He chuckled and she felt his laughter under her cheek. He ran his fingers again through her hair. "My dear lady—you wish to take a man to your bed with your parents in the guest room across the hall? A man who is not bonded to you in wedlock?"

She pouted a little. "I thought we were engaged?"

Daniel was enjoying her playful streak and her determination. "We are love, but—"

"My dear Daniel, my parents are aware of the fact I am no longer an innocent school girl but a 35-year-old widow having given birth to two children. You've met them. Their names are Candace and Jonathan." The Captain attempted to speak but she reached up to put a silencing fingers to his lips. "Not to mention the fact you are an exhausted man from your heroic efforts today."

"Yesterday, actually," he clarified.

"My point being you are hardly in a physical state to ravish me."

Daniel snorted in challenged amusement. "M'dear _never_ underestimated me."

She couldn't help but snicker at his ego. "I don't. I'm just saying despite your gallant gentlemanly gestures of restraint—and respect for my parents—it is very late and we're both tired. There will be opportunities for…mmm…_intimacy_ later. Let's just go upstairs, climb into that big, comfortable bed and get some sleep."

He didn't reply immediately and Carolyn thought she had him convinced. Finally, he rendered his decision. "No, Mrs. Muir. I cannot. I am a gentleman and social protocol mandates my remaining in this chair tonight."

"Very well, Captain Gregg." She tilted her chin and gently raised her lips to his. She sighed contentedly and rubbed her cheek like a drowsy kitty against his chest, settling down once again to sleep. "Goodnight. I love you," she purred.

His own smile lingered. "Sweet dreams, love."

CHAPTER 5

Morning arrived soon enough, the house was beginning to stir and Daniel Gregg became uncomfortably aware of the needs of his renewed physical body. He needed to visit the facilities—and soon. Carolyn had twisted in her sleep and had crowded him against the arm rest of the recliner, he felt the stiff, sore muscles of his back as he moved. He could hear Martha's movements in the kitchen and the scent of baking biscuits and bacon frying. He had no choice but to jostle his sweetheart awake so he could get up. She stirred and gave him a sleepy smile. "Good morning."

"Yes, it is" he agreed. "But I'm afraid I must leave you now."

Her heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Daniel recognized his poor choice of words. "Darling, I need to use the head." She was still confused. "I need to urinate," he clarified.

"Oh! Sorry," she said sheepishly as she moved awkwardly to extricate herself from the La-Z-Boy. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rushed upstairs. Carolyn stretched out the kinks in her shoulder and neck and then placed her hands at the small at her back and bent forward and back. She tossed a comment over her shoulder to Captain Gregg's portrait which seemed to mock her slight discomfort. "It was worth it, now hush." She wandered into the kitchen to greet Martha and moved directly into the home's second lavatory connected to the housekeeper's room.

"Sleep well?" Martha asked when Carolyn returned to the kitchen.

"Never better," she smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Martha replied as she broke eggs into a bowl to scramble.

They both looked up when Candy and Jonathan trooped downstairs and into the kitchen, Scruffy trailing after them. He trotted immediately to the back mudroom and wanted out. "I'll do it," Candy volunteered. She opened the door to discover mounds of snow but blue skies and no wind whipping the trees in the backyard. The little dog disappeared into a snowbank as he bounded off the porch. He popped up quickly shaking snow from his ears. "Hey! It stopped snowing!" Candy reported.

"Thank heavens for that," Martha commented as she poured the eggs into a frying pan.

"Think the snowplow will come do our road, Mom?" Jonathan wondered as he came to her for a morning hug and kiss.

Carolyn ran her fingers through his sleep tousled hair, "Hope so, honey. I wonder if they got the phone lines up and working? I wouldn't feel quite so snowed in then." Jonathan was quick to run off and check. He came back seconds later and shook his head "nope."

"Could've been worse," Grandpa Brad said as he and Emily came into the kitchen and caught the tail end of the conversation. "At least we didn't lose the electric." He inhaled deeply, "Sure smells great in here!" He helped himself to a cup of coffee and joined his wife at the breakfast table.

A scratching at the back door announced to all Scruffy was ready to come back into the house. Candy opened the door and he immediately trotted in and hopped up onto Carolyn's lap where she had also situated herself at the table. "Well! Dear dog! Good morning to you!" She gently deposited him back onto the floor and brushed the snow off her slacks.

Emily smiled over her coffee cup. "I see somebody's in a much better mood this morning. I wonder why?" She nudged her husband gently with her elbow.

Carolyn couldn't contain the blush which rushed to her cheeks. "Can't a girl be happy?" Her eyes immediately traveled to Daniel Gregg as he joined the family gathered in the kitchen.

The Captain paused behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders in a silent greeting. "Is there tea by any chance?"

Martha looked up as she was plating eggs, bacon and biscuits onto serving platters. "Fresh pot of coffee," she gestured with a nod of her head. "But I can get tea ready for you in a jiffy, Captain."

Daniel smiled good-naturedly. "Don't bother yourself, m'dear. I will brew my own cuppa." He moved behind Martha, giving her apron a playful tug and kissed her cheek affectionately.

It was Martha's turn to blush. "Oh, go on with you! I don't need you giving me heart palpitations."

"Yes, that's Ed Peavey's job," Carolyn commented knowingly as she stirred her coffee.

Candy saw her grandparents' quizzical expression. "That's Martha's boyfriend."

"I prefer the more dignified 'gentleman caller', if you please," Martha announced with exaggerated dignity. "Now, breakfast is on the table, everyone. Eat up before things get cold!"

A short while later while Brad and Daniel were helping themselves to seconds, all heads turned in the direction of a roaring sound coming from the front of the house. "_What in the world_?" Emily Williams exclaimed. The sound grew in volume and intensity to sound more growling and grinding. Jonathan rushed to the window seat in the front parlor and parted the drapes.

"It's the snow plow!"

"Excellent!" Captain Gregg. "We can venture into town. I need to return the trailer sled to the young Mr. Magruder at the store, purchase some additional apparel for myself and run a few errands. Any chance the station wagon has a hitch? We could easily tow the trailer into the village." He looked around to see frowning, sad faces.

"Our car died, remember?" Jonathan informed him.

"Oh yes, I was thusly informed," Daniel tugged on his ear and frowned.

"Kaput," Martha agreed.

"Well, it is in the shop again," Carolyn informed Daniel. "It gave out after I picked up Mom & Dad from the airport," she didn't sound any more optimistic than Jonathan or Martha.

"No matter!" Daniel said with some bravado. "The road has been cleared of the drifts. It's mostly downhill from Gull Cottage. We'll tow the barge into town and check on the condition of the family vehicle. It might be repaired by this time. What say, children? Are you up for a little adventure in Schooner Bay this fine day?"

"Yeah!," they both gushed happily, anxious to escape the prison the house had become during the blizzard.

"That's the spirit!" he grinned at their enthusiasm and poured himself another cup of tea. "You know," he began again. "Besides clothes and some toiletries, I need to get my Christmas shopping done. After all, I can't let Santa have all the glory on Christmas morn, can I?" He winked at Carolyn.

"And while we are at it, providing we get that darn car of yours fixed…," Brad began. "We need to get a Christmas tree into this house and pronto!"

"I agree 100%," Daniel nodded in emphatic support. "When I was a boy we would venture to the woods, find a likely specimen and chop! chop!" He made slashing gestures with his hand.

"Exactly! " Grandpa Brad agreed. "Real men cut their own trees. None of this mamby-pamby parking lot sales. Where's the adventure in that? Where's the life long memories? Tell me, Jonny-Boy, you'll come with your old Grandpa and help chop down a Christmas tree for Gull Cottage?"

"Yeah!," Jonathan's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Me too!" Candy spouted. "I wanna go, too!"

"Of course, you'll come!" Daniel promised. "We'll make a day of it, eh?" He looked at Carolyn for support.

She gave him a doubtful smile. "We'll see what the weatherman has in store for us in the next day or two. And…we'll have to find out about the car. I wished we could just call Muley and find out."

Daniel stood to his full 6'3" height. "No matter, we'll have a grand holiday with or without a car or tree." He rubbed his large hands together. "Now! What about the other decorations for the house?"

Candy's face lit up in glee. "There all down in the cellar! There's boxes full of lights and some holly wreaths and some colored garlands and some—"

"_**Tinseltoe**_!" Jonathan whooped joyfully. The adults all broke out in amused chuckles and titters of suppressed laughter. Candy made the face she reserved for her brother when she was exasperated with him. "What?" the boy wondered innocently. "You know,_ tinseltoe_," he explained patiently. "The stuff if you get caught standing under you gotta kiss somebody. It's like getting' tagged. You're it!"

Candace Muir, ever the wise older sister rolled her eyes at her little brother. "Gol, grow up, will you? It's _mistletoe."_

Jonathan scrunched his face into a frown. "You know what I mean—'sides I got the kissing part right."

His Grandma Emily reached out an arm to slide around his slim shoulders in a quick embrace. "Yes, you did, sweetheart. I hope I get caught under the _tinseltoe_ and I have to kiss my favorite grandson!"

"Awwh, Grandma!" Jonathan giggled.

Carolyn stood up and took her plate to the sink. "Well, I know one thing for certain. Nothing is going to get accomplished today unless breakfast gets finished and two kids I know get upstairs and changed out of their pajamas and into warm clothes for a stroll into town."

"Yes, Mom," they answered in unison. They promptly took their dishes to the sink and hurried upstairs.

Daniel rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and began the task of dishwashing again. "Here now, Captain, I'll take care of the dishes," Martha objected.

"Nonsense, woman. You did the cooking; all hands-on deck gets the job done quicker." He squirted dish soap generously and ran hot water into the sink and watched the foamy bubbles form. "I must admit, I'm developing a fondness for bubbles."

A little more than an hour later The Family Muir, Grandpa Brad and Captain Gregg were bundled up for the walk back down into town, after giving the phone company one last chance with the hope of hiring Schooner Bay's lone taxi service for a ride. They pulled on boots instead. As Daniel hoisted the tow straps once again to his shoulders, he hoped going downhill would be a pleasanter experience than the previous day's torture. It was. After a short while the kids begged for a ride and became passengers, "This is better than a piggy back ride," Jonathan stated after giving it some thought. Carolyn walked alternatively arm in arm with her father and then took Daniel's gloved hand when it was Grandpa's turn to play horsy. The day was bright with the snow glistening like tiny diamonds sparkling in the sunshine. Mercifully, there was no wind so the group was comfortably dressed for the weather and the trek, their breath frosting the air as they laughed. Though she put forth good cheer, within her

private thoughts Carolyn dreaded the news she feared awaited her at Muley Peterson's garage. The once reliable car had turned past 100,000 miles on the odometer long ago. In her writing career in Maine she had driven from one end of the state to the other and back again doing research and interviews, she ruefully reminded herself it was _already_ a_ used_ car when she bought it in Philadelphia when she moved her little family to Schooner Bay.

Daniel saw the wince of worry in her eyes and read her mind. "Don't fret, love. Things will be fine."

She gave him a worried smile. "How can you be so sure?"

He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his side as they walked. "Trust me, lass?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Always and forever."

A loud groan behind them signaled it was once again Captain Gregg's turn in the harness. But soon they were on the outskirts of the village and the children reluctantly had to abandon their ship once they reached the grocery store. It wasn't much farther to Muley Peterson's Auto Sales & Service. Muley himself greeted his customers. But his smile seemed forced and Carolyn Muir's hopes quickly evaporated like a snowflake hitting a warm cement sidewalk. Muley explained in sympathetic tones the futility of pouring money down the proverbial gas tank with a hole in it. "Well, Miz Muir. I ain't gonna blow hot air up your skirt. That transmission is shot and to be honest, that 'ol gal in there could best be served by a whole new engine. That won't come cheap, I'm afraid to tell ya."

Carolyn's expression said it all. "I was afraid of that Mr. Peterson." Her eyes made brief contact with her father as she unconsciously pulled her two children close to her side in a protective stance.

Brad Williams felt his daughter's predicament and didn't hesitate but before he could offer his help, Daniel stepped forward authoritatively. "Tell me…_Muley, _is it?" Daniel was reading the black name tag stitching on the man's denim work shirt. "Would you advise Mrs. Muir to pay for further repairs or just put the money towards a new vehicle?"

"_What money?" _the lovely widow thought to herself.

"Well now…Mr…" Muley eyed the Captain up and down. Daniel looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Gregg," Daniel supplied.

"_Captain _Gregg!," Jonathan boasted proudly.

Mr. Peterson raised an eyebrow, "Captain?"

"Retired Navy," Daniel stated. "Now about the car?"

Muley irked Carolyn slightly when he seemed to forget she was standing there and spoke only to the men. "Sell it for scrap and put a down payment on a new car. We got plenty to choose from out on the lot, some in back, too." The car man never broke eye contact with Brad and Daniel.

That was all the information Daniel Gregg needed. "Right then, let's get on with it. Carolyn, why don't I take the children on ahead and get some shopping done. Meanwhile, you and your father can select a new vehicle."

Carolyn looked at him and chuffed in incredulous amusement. "Just like that? _Buy a new car_?" Her green eyes flashed, amazed he would suggest such a thing.

"Precisely," he responded. To Daniel the solution to the problem of modern transportation was obvious. Between and below the couple, the brother and sister stood looking up at them, their heads on a swivel as they listened to the back and forth between their mother and chosen dad. Carolyn balked at the amount of money involved but soon realized her pride and independence was about to undergo serious damage. She needed help and she hated the idea. She forlornly fought back tears and excused herself hastily and retreated to the privacy of the auto dealer's restroom.

The children's grandfather reached inside his jacket with the intention of pulling out his checkbook. Daniel immediately stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Belay that, sir," he insisted. "If you will assist Carolyn in purchasing a suitable vehicle for the family's needs—_I'll_ take care of the financial matter at hand."

Brad Williams couldn't help himself. He was impressed by the tall seaman. "_You_ will?" he said with a good dose of doubt. "Well, alright Captain, I can certainly handle _that_ part of the business with pleasure. I know a thing or two about cars. I've done my fair share of oil changes, at least in my younger years. I'll see to it my daughter gets a good used car."

Daniel shook his head. "Not a used car, sir. I want her to select a _new_ car of the most recent make and model." The kids squealed in glee and bopped up and down in excitement.

Mr. Williams wasn't convinced Daniel knew what he was talking about. "A brand-_new_ car? Are you sure your wallet can handle that, Captain? You're talking a pretty penny," he shook his head in warning.

Daniel knew what he wanted. "Carolyn's been through a rough year—financially…and emotionally. It is Christmas. I want her to enjoy this holiday and it starts with her having a new, reliable automobile of her choice." He was adamant. He looked down when he felt a tug on his coat sleeve.

" Christmas only started when you came home yesterday," Candy stated sincerely and brushed some blonde hair from her eyes.

"Yeah!" Jonathan nodded emphatically in agreement. Daniel smiled and tapped them both playfully on the nose. They both giggled and gave him a spontaneous double hug.

Muley Peterson was quick not to let his sales commission on a new car slip by him. "Now gentlemen, Carolyn Muir's been a good customer of mine since she moved her family to town. I dare say she's spent a fair share here keeping my mechanics employed every six months or so, tryin' to keep that wagon of hers on the road. I'll make her a good deal; don't you worry none about that." He

extended his hand to Daniel and then shook Brad's hand as well. The deal was sealed. Brad shrugged in a 'well if you say so' gesture and wandered back to the showroom to wait for Carolyn as Muley led Daniel and the kids to his office to do preliminary paperwork. He pulled out a drawer of a dented file cabinet. "I'll get you started on filling out a loan application with the local bank," he explained and handed the Captain a ballpoint pen motioning for him to take a seat in the folding chair by the desk.

Daniel Gregg merely smiled and reached inside his own coat pocket. "No need. I'll pay cash in full." He withdrew a checkbook of his own.

Muley's eyebrows had risen in pleasant surprise and caution. "Say now, you're a man after my own heart. But you do realize the new cars I've got on the lot for sale today—if'n we can get the snow cleared off of them… _could_ run you $2500 to $5000, depending upon what your missus picks out. 'Course now, I promised you a good deal and you can hold me to that." Candy and Jonathan took pleasure at Peterson's 'missus' mistake but were also shocked at the amount of money the men were discussing. They exchanged wide-eyed looks at each other and the Captain.

"I understand," Daniel assured him, "but I believe in quality. My Carolyn deserves the best you have to offer—or at least whatever car strikes her fancy." Daniel glanced down and smiled at the kids and then looked back at the businessman. "Now I don't wish to be rude but I do need to make haste. I have other business to attend to whilst in town today." Muley watched as Daniel bent over at the waist to begin filling out a check. "Now," Daniel said as he straightened up. "I expect you'll wish to verify my account. Feel free to telephone in to the main branch in Portland. I'm sure you'll find this check to be verified and authorized to any amount the car's purchase price may amount to. I'll sign it and trust you to fill in the appropriate amount once she makes her selection?" Peterson was quick to agree as Daniel remembered to ask, "Oh, and if I may ask a favor of you? Please inform Carolyn and Mr. Williams we'll expect them to meet us around lunch time at the local diner? I expect the children will have worked up an appetite by then, hmm?" He glanced down at the youngsters for confirmation. Candy and Jonathan both shook their heads in agreement. Muley Peterson grinned, nodded and shook Daniel's hand again as the Captain ushered the kids to the door. He stopped and turned back to Peterson. "Before I forget…please make sure the car is registered in Mrs. Muir's name."

"You got it, and thank you, sir! Merry Christmas to you and yours." He began pulling on his own coat, gloves and stocking cap, anxious to get out to his car lot to sell a new model to Carolyn Muir, anticipating her surprised reaction to Captain Gregg's generosity.

Daniel took each child in hand and felt a warm paternal wave wash over him. "They are indeed _mine,"_ he smiled happily. "Happy Christmas!" he called over his shoulder to Peterson. "Now," he leaned down and whispered in a conspirator tone, "let's go do some more Christmas shopping, shall we?" More than one good citizen of Schooner Bay did a quick double-take as they drove down Main Street and caught a glimpse of a tall handsome bearded man walking down the sidewalk escorting two eager kids. Obviously, a father and his children. _But who did he remind them of_? The thought was gone in an instant as they turned their attention back to traffic, their own holiday missions to fulfill.

Brad Williams helped his daughter step over a pile of snow as they made their way across Muley Peterson's Auto Sales & Service new and used car lot. Brad explained his grandchildren went off with Captain Gregg and they had a luncheon date planned for later. Carolyn nodded in understanding but still was unsettled, spending money she didn't have always caused a headache to accompany her worry. Muley apologized for the condition of his property and inventory. "That darn storm dumped enough snow on us to last the whole dang winter," his comment emphasized as his shag boy Duane swept a broom load of snow off the windshield and hood of a vehicle. The snow landed in a mini-avalanche at Brad's feet. "Sorry about that, folks. Duane! Careful! Customers walkin' here-uh!" the car dealer chastised his teenage helper. Muley's New England accent grew more pronounced as he angrily glared at his employee. "So, as I was sayin', the new models are all lined up in a row, pretty as a picture for your inspection, Miz Muir."

Carolyn was quick to object, "Oh no, Muley! I can't afford a new car. If you have something with just a few less miles on it in decent condition…"

Mr. Peterson turned to Brad for guidance. Mr. Williams brushed some snow off of Carolyn's warm winter slacks, "Honey, we have been given our marching orders by your Captain."

"Mm?" she gave her father a questioning look.

"You're to pick out a _new_ car, not a used car."

"I prefer to use the term "pre-owned" but no matter," Muley clarified. "Merry Christmas, Miz Muir. Today is your lucky day!" he beamed, happy for the charming, lovely widow.

"Dad, what's going on?" Carolyn knitted her brow in confusion. Brad strode past her, appraising the headlights and hood ornament of a vehicle and flicked snow off the side window to read the manufacturer's sticker. "Dad?!"

"Hmm? Oh…well, yes. Like I said. Your sailor man has arranged payment for a new car for you and the kids. Take your time, pick out something you are really going to enjoy driving, Sweetheart. An opportunity like this doesn't fall into your lap every day. I don't know where Gregg is getting all of this cash from, the Navy must have one hell of a retirement bonus these days." He turned his back and wandered over to the next row of cars, a few had advertising signs taped to the inside of the windshields declaring the cars to be the** "**_**perfect holiday gift**__**that will go the extra mile in smiles!" **_

Carolyn was in state of amazed shock. She squinted up at Muley Peterson's toothy grin, the bright mid-morning sun reflecting glaring daggers of light into her eyes. She paused and began rummaging through her purse for sunglasses. Her mind swirled with thoughts. She realized she couldn't decide at that moment whether she was overjoyed or over-annoyed at Daniel's thoughtful, necessary but outrageously expensive gift.

Brad came back over to his daughter. "Let's get a move on, daughter dear. Don't worry. I'm here to make sure Mr. Peterson here does right by you."

Muley took no offense. He merely gave Carolyn Muir an affirming nod and wink. He held up a set of keys and gave it a merry jingle. "I got something better than Santa's sleigh to test ride, Miz Muir."

Carolyn exhaled a cheerful, disbelieving sigh and threw her hands up in surrender. "Well, alright. Let's car shop, Dad."

CHAPTER 6

Candy and Jonathan Muir hurried to stay a step behind their striding hero. They were warned by a stern look to "keep up" when they paused at the gumball machine outside of the Rexall Drug Store. Inside the contraption was a smorgasbord of colorful trinkets; plastic capsules holding tiny troll dolls, red whistles and mini yo-yos along with the bubblegum balls in an assortment of rainbow colors. Jonathan stood gazing with desire. "Come on," Candy tugged at her little brother's mitten-attached sleeve. "But I got money," he protested. "Grandma gave me some money."

"That's for the offering at church on Sunday and you know it."

"I was only gonna get one—and one for you, too," he added in an afterthought.

Candy wasn't convinced. "Yeah, sure."

They both hustled to catch up with Daniel who was motioning with his arm for them to come to his side. He laid a firm yet tender hand on each child's shoulder. "Money eating a hole in your pocket, boyo?" He gave Jonathan a fatherly look of admonition.

"No sir," the lad assured him.

"Good. Let's set our course for the general mercantile. You should be able to attain some fine Christmas gifts in there. Let's go." He led the children past a few more shops and then entered the largest department store in Schooner Bay. Candy stood in place and whirled around. The store was swaddled in Christmas décor and the twinkling bubble lights on the silver white tree in the corner got her attention. She skipped over for a closer inspection. The Captain came over and looked down at the tree and his little girl. He tugged at his ear and made a face of dislike. "Fake silver Christmas trees? Whose daft idea was this?"

Jonathan joined them. "Allymooneeeumm," he informed the Captain helpfully. Candy frowned, reached out to take one of her brother's dangling mittens, pulled it tight and let the elastic snap the mitten back at him. "Hey!" he retaliated by whipping the mitten back at her.

"It's _A-LUM-I-NUM." _she pronounced each syllable distinctly. You know, the foil Martha uses in the kitchen."

"That's what I said," Jonathan glared back at her.

Daniel swiped his hand across his mustache, stifling a chuckle as he listened to the banter between his favorite children. "Yes, well. You'll not see the likes of one of these in Gull Cottage if I have any say in the matter. Ghastly creation! A home needs a proper tree. A dignified blue spruce or Douglas fir, —we'll see to that later." He turned the children back around as a saleswoman came up and smiled at the family.

"Hello there! May I be of service for you all today? Can I help you find something?", her smile radiated friendliness. She wore a cheery smock with _"Schooner Bay Emporium_" embroidered in gold letters. She was also wearing a holiday brooch. It was a reindeer with a blinking red nose.

Her pin delighted the kids. "It's Rudolph!" Jonathan giggled.

Daniel graced her with a charming smile and a slight bow. He took off the stocking cap he had been wearing and shoved it into his coat pocket, along with the gloves he pulled off his hands. He then ran his hand through his hair. The sales lady was struck by how handsome the man was, he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She unconsciously raised fingertips to her lips as Daniel brushed a lock of unruly curls off his forehead. "Yes, you may help, my good lady. The children are here to do their Christmas shopping." Daniel kneeled down and took the hands of both kids. "Now mates, you are to stay **out **of the toy aisle. You are each to select gifts to give to your grandparents, your mother and Martha."

Candy was quick, "and you." Jonathan backed her up with a positive nod of his blonde head.

Daniel shook his own head gently, "No need to waste time and money on me, children. Your mother has already gifted me with the likes of you two." He playfully poked each child in the belly. Carolyn's children's lower lips pouted simultaneously in disagreement. Daniel smiled and relented. "Then again, I could use some nice warm socks. And, all my favorite handkerchiefs were in the gear bag that was lost. Oh…a man can never have enough chocolate caramels, either. What say, eh?"

"Aye, Captain!" Jonathan grinned. Daniel noticed for the first time the boy had lost another tooth. They both were growing so fast.

Captain Gregg stood to his full height and turned back to the sales lady. He took note of her embroidered name "Doris" under Rudolph's flashing snout. "Miss Doris, if I may be so bold to ask a favor?" He flashed his pearly whites.

"Why certainly. We take pride in our customer service here at the Emporium. Mr.?," she raised a questioning plucked eyebrow.

"Gregg, ma'am. Captain Daniel Gregg. Retired Navy."

"Oh my!" she tittered. "What a coincidence! One of our town's er- founding fathers, you might say- had the same name!" She seemed to gaze more closely Daniel. Candy and Jonathan exchanged curious looks at the woman staring at their Captain, each were itching to be set free to begin their treasure hunt. Daniel took notice of their impatience. He chose to ignore Doris' observation. "You see, I have pressing business elsewhere in the village today. I wonder if I may trust my children's shopping needs to your care." He reached for his billfold and handed the woman a crisp $100 bill. "Please help them select their gifts and if I may start an account? I'll settle up with the exact amount when I return, in say? Three-quarters of an hour?"

"Why yes! Of course, Mr. Gregg. I'll be happy to assist the children." She pointed to a sign hanging in the rear of the store. "GIFT WRAPPING". "Shall we also wrap the presents before you leave today?"

Daniel looked at his crew. "What say you, M'lady?" Candy shook her head, her own blonde hair bouncing, her eyes big and excited. She loved all the bows and ribbons. Daniel sought Jonathan's response. He gave a non-committal shrug and a thumbs up gesture. Captain Gregg smiled again at Doris. "Yes, to the gift wrapping." He then knelt down to the children's eye level again as he gave them instructions. "Right. You are to _**stay**_in this establishment until I return. Captain's orders. Think about how much you love the people you are selecting gifts for, really put some thought into your purchases." He stood back up and towered over them. "There's to be no mischief, young sir and madam."

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" they solemnly vowed.

"Then off with you!" Daniel swatted them each gently on their backsides as they raced down the wooden floors in search of the perfect gifts for their family members. Daniel walked with Doris over to the sales counter. He pulled out a piece of paper from his inside pocket and handed the note to Doris. "Their mother's favorite color is sea foam green, and she loves the scent of lavender. Our dear Martha has been known to work a jigsaw puzzle in the evening and always seem to run low on deep moisturizing hand crème." Daniel pulled his cap and gloves out of his pocket and headed for the door.

"Oh, Mr. Gregg! I can't quite read what you wrote down for their grandma and grandpa." Doris squinted at the handwriting.

The bell above the door jingled as the seaman opened it, "It says _I haven't got the foggiest notion_." Daniel gave her a little salute and headed outside into the crisp Maine day.

A car tooting its horn caused Daniel to look around as he escorted Candy and Jonathan Muir along the sidewalk heading for the local diner. The siblings had been chattering away in delight since he had returned to the Emporium. Daniel Gregg was given a partial inventory of their treasure hunt; a Timex wristwatch, a bottle of Hai Karate cologne, a box of chocolate covered cherries and a Kodak "instamatic" camera topped the list. Miss Doris had indeed supervised their shopping excursion and had stepped in to help wrap their purchases in festive paper and ribbons. Daniel demonstrated his appreciation of the woman's help by leaving her a generous tip once the final amount had been tallied. The children now carried their loot in giant brown paper shopping bags with twine handles. The horn beeping car pulled into the parking lot alongside Schooner Bay's casual dining spot _"Barty's Fish & Chips Shoppe_." It wasn't long before the front passenger door opened and Grandpa Williams came out grinning. "Well, here she is, kids! Take a look at your mother's new car!"

Jonathan dropped his twin bags and raced forward. "Neato!"

Daniel quickly gathered up the sacks and gave the new vehicle an appreciative inspection as Carolyn emerged from the sky-blue station wagon. She gave Daniel a shy smile as he approached her to lean down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting. "I can't thank you enough," she whispered softly, but then added a more determined, "We need to talk." Daniel gave her a feigned wince. He anticipated she wouldn't be 100% on board with his action but knew the squall would pass over once she had her say.

Jonathan was beyond thrilled. "What is it?! What is it, Grandpa?" He opened the rear door and stuck his head inside.

"Careful now, son," Brad cautioned, "Don't get your snowy boots all over the upholstery. You want to keep the new car smell as long as possible." Brad looked over to the Captain who was standing at Carolyn's side. "She picked out a good one, Gregg. Brand spanking new 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle. Automatic transmission, power steering, power brakes. Muley threw in the snow tires for free. This will get her through the winter driving in fine shape."

"I love the color, Mommy," Candy announced. "It looks like the same blue as Captain's eyes. Don't you think?" She looked up to her mother.

Carolyn lifted the sunglasses she was wearing to peek over the frames briefly at her new car and back up to her beloved. She smiled. "Really? I hadn't noticed that," she lied. She settled the sunglasses back into place and took ahold of Daniel's left arm. "Daniel, you really shouldn't have done this. I could have gotten by with a decent used car."

"My Dear, I do not wish for you to just "get by" as you say."

"Love, I appreciate the sentiment, "she leaned against him now. "But this is a MAJOR purchase. If we're going to be together as a couple, we need to work with one another and come to an agreement on financial matters." She kept her voice low as she watched her father showing off the car's automatic lift gate to his grandchildren.

"Darling, we _did_ work together," he protested. "You chose a car and I arranged payment. A joint effort if there ever was one," he gave her a convincing, mischievous smile.

She rolled her eyes and stifled her own smile. "You know what I mean. You could have stayed and shopped for a car with me, you could of went on the test drive with me instead of Dad."

Daniel gave a little shudder as a cold breeze swept up a whisp of snow. "My dear lady, had we been in the market for a new family sailboat or yacht—I am your man. But cars?" he made a frowning face and shook his head "no". "Now, let's pack away these gifts and go in and have some lunch, hmm? Kids?" he called, ending the discussion, "Ready for some lunch?" Their exuberant yells let the grownups know they were hungry. Daniel smiled down at their mother. "Shall we?" Carolyn tried to clamp down on the happiness which bubbled up from inside her but a joyful laugh escaped her.

"Let's eat," she agreed. Daniel tucked away the shopping bags in the backseat trunk area and escorted his family into the diner. Lunch was soon served.

The family entered a new version of Gull Cottage when they returned. The front hallway and staircase were draped in holiday pine boughs and a holly wreath hung on the front door. The entire downstairs smelled of freshly baked cookies. Scruffy danced on his hind legs in greetings to his pack of humans. He was in his holiday best; a bright red ribbon and bow graced his neck. He barked in excitement sensing the mood of his family and followed them into the kitchen wagging his little tail.

"You two certainly have been busy!" Carolyn inspected the goodies spread out on the kitchen table to cool.

"Just some holiday baking to pass the time," Martha responded as she carefully removed another baking sheet from the oven. "Thanks to the Captain supplying us with flour, sugar and the like, Operation Christmas Cookie commenced!"

Carolyn's mother circled her daughter's waist with an arm. "What fun Martha and I have had! We found these decorations down in the cellar and thought we'd spruce up the place. 'Tis the season! Say—did you rescue the car from mechanic jail?"

"Better than that, Grandma! We've got a new car!," Jonathan announced in glee. He snatched an unfrosted snowman off one of the cooling racks.

"Oh, did you now? Well, let me take a look." She wrapped her sweater tightly around herself and stepped out on the front veranda. Carolyn followed behind her.

Daniel helped himself to a cookie as well. "Crew, take those sacks upstairs and stow them away. Put them up somewhere high where Scruffy won't be tempted to nose about."

Candy had her hands on her hips. "We need a Christmas tree to put the presents under."

"Aye, lass. It's on my list. Don't worry you'll have the finest tree in all of Schooner Bay," Daniel promised the little girl. "Upstairs with you now," he sent her up after her brother.

Grandpa Brad came back downstairs and wandered into the parlor and settled himself in the recliner. Daniel flashed back to the night before with Carolyn sleeping peacefully in his embrace. He smiled to himself at the memory and then joined the ladies on the porch. "Oh good," Emily peered around Daniel to see if they were alone as he gently closed the door behind him. "I wanted a moment to speak with you two without the kids hearing."

"Mom? What is it?"

Emily started, then stopped. Unsure of her words. "It's just that…your father and I agreed…. well, you are both consenting adults…"

Carolyn and Daniel exchanged looks. Daniel took another bite of his cookie and chewed expectantly, tugging on his ear with his other hand. "Mom, just say what's on your mind," Carolyn encouraged.

Emily took a deep breath and began. "Just so there's no misunderstandings—not that there would be, you see."

"Mom."

"It's obvious to your father and I you two love each other and the children absolutely adore you, Captain. You act more like a father to them than Bobby Muir ever did." She directed a meaningful look at her daughter but Carolyn didn't dispute her mother's statement. "And," Emily continued, "you seem to care for them just as much as they love you. Even a blind person could see that."

"Aye, Madam. This entire family has captured my heart," Daniel stepped closer to Carolyn and encircled her with his arm, pulling her against him. She looked up at him fondly and nodded in agreement with both her mother and Daniel.

"Well, I'm just saying there's no need for you sleep in that recliner tonight, Daniel," Emily reached out with both of her hands, clasped them both on their arms and squeezed gently. "If you two want to share a bed, that's fine by your father and me. Let's just leave it at, shall we? Now!" Emily exhaled and breezed past them into the house. "Beautiful car, dear. I'd better get back in and help Martha finish the baking and then we'll have to figure out what to get started for dinner."

Daniel stood with an open mouth not truly comprehending what had just happened. Carolyn took her index finger and gently pushed against his bearded chin to close his mouth. "Told you so," she said sweetly.

"Darling, we are not yet married. It is still not right."

She raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on his lips to soothe his discomfort at the thought of violating social mores. "It still might not have been right in the 1870s…but these are the _1970s_, Daniel. It'll be okay, dear," she teased. "I'll be gentle with you." Daniel's blue eyes widened with shock at Carolyn's cheeky promise as she danced away from his grip, hustling into the house and laughing as he stalked behind her. Once inside, they both calmed their racing hearts and stepped back into the kitchen, Carolyn helped herself to a cup of freshly brewed coffee and sat down at the table. "Where'd the kids go?" she wondered.

"I sent them packing upstairs to stow their purchases," Daniel replied helping himself to another cookie despite Martha's pursing lips of fake annoyance.

"Well, you know what I went shopping for and bought. Did you get all of your shopping done?" she blew a little on the steaming cup.

"Me? Well, actually no."

"No? I thought you were going to buy yourself some clothes. Shirts, pants, underwear, socks…_pajamas_," Carolyn smiled innocently and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Martha and Emily listened to their exchange, stifled a snicker and kept on stirring ingredients into a mixing bowl. "What are you making now?" Carolyn wondered.

"New England Fruit Cake," Martha replied. "Pound for pound the gift that keeps on giving even if you can't digest it. Makes wonderful napkin paperweights for summer picnics outdoors."

"Oh Martha, stop!" Carolyn chuckled. "People love getting your fruit cakes. Although don't you usually make Ed one of your pies?"

"Got it cooling now on the back porch, he'll be by later I have no doubt." She dumped a can of cherries into the mix and kept on stirring. "So, I hear you got a new buggy? Wonderful! That old station wagon took this family many a mile. May she rest in pieces!" She snickered at her own wit.

"The Captain rescued us again today. He's two for two since he's been home," she reached for Daniel's hand as he stepped near. He thought about sneaking another cookie until he made eye contact with Martha. Her gaze told him to take Carolyn's hand instead. The lady of the house looked up at him. "Why didn't you get any clothes, Daniel?"

"Ah…well you see…I had another matter to attend to while in town and I wanted to give the children some privacy as they shopped for you and Martha and their grandparents. Then it was time to meet up for lunch and well, here we are."

"Oh Captain, I did take care of your trousers and sweater from yesterday. But that sweater is still a might damp. I didn't want to put it in the dryer." Martha informed him.

Carolyn Muir stood up and returned her coffee cup to the sink. "Okay then. That settles it. There's still plenty of time left. Let's take a run over to Skeldale. There's a big and tall men's store there. I've a couple of library books I need to return as well. Let me see if the kids want to come along."

Emily reached out to pause her daughter. "The children will be fine here with us. They've had one adventure today. You two need some time alone, now off with you—try to be home in time for dinner, though."

Carolyn kissed her mother's cheek. "Yes, Mom."

Daniel bent and kissed Emily's other cheek. "Yes, mum." She laughed and shooed them away.

Carolyn carefully maneuvered the new car along the snow-banked Gregg Road until she reached Bay Road and then turned her new Chevy in the direction of the bigger city of Skeldale some 25 miles away down the expressway. Daniel knew she was concentrating more than usual on her driving so he was content to sit beside her in silence and take in the views of the coastline and the snowy landscape. The town's street lights were festooned with tinsel covered holiday decorations and a huge banner across Main Street wished everyone a _"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year". _Carolyn was in luck. A car was just backing out of the community parking lot as she pulled in. "Ha! Thank you, Parking Angel!" she said aloud. She parked the car and pulled the keys from the ignition. "Let's go, Captain Gregg. My inquiring mind just can't wait to find out."

He gave her a quizzical look. "Find out what, m'dear?"

"Why boxers or briefs, of course!" She giggled and hurried into the store ahead of him. Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and could think of no suitable retort. He kept his smile to himself as he pushed open the door and followed her into the men's store. An hour later they emerged both loaded down with packages and bags filled with basic essentials for Daniel's wardrobe. As they left the store the first twinkling Christmas lights could be seen in store windows. Daniel looked up the street to see a magnificent old two-story department store. "Zumfelde's", Carolyn informed him. "Little bit like Schooner Bay's Emporium only larger and fancier. They have a nice little restaurant in there even a barber shop where men can get a haircut and shave while their wives shop."

"Hmm, let's load these up in the car and make due course there. I'm sure you have some idea of what Kris Kringle should be bringing the children this year?" He started for their car.

Carolyn's expression faded to sadness. "Well, to be honest. I wasn't sure if Kris would be stopping by Gull Cottage this year. I have some stocking stuffers for the kids and mom and dad has helped. But…," her voice trailed off.

Daniel was quick to cheer her. "Come on," he urged. "Let's have some craic, shall we? This will be my first Christmas in a long, _long_, while where I can truly enjoy the holiday and be completely and in every way with the people I love." The couple returned to their car, loaded their packages and Carolyn pulled the car out into traffic and headed for Zumfelde's. Their parking lot was full much to Carolyn's dismay so she inched down the block on the lookout for a space. "Ahoy!" Daniel pointed out in triumph, spotting a space a few yards ahead. They parked again and walked hand in gloved hand, enjoying the realization they were finally, truly together. Suddenly Carolyn stopped. She stood facing a shop window. Curious, Daniel peered over her shoulder and he squeezed her hand tightly. They were standing in front of a real estate office with placards in the window advertising homes and businesses for sale in the area. Prominently displayed was a photo of their own Gull Cottage with the word SOLD! plastered in red letters across the photograph and the words Gregg Realty, Schooner Bay.

She looked up at him with sad, defeated eyes. "Oh, Daniel…I'm so sorry," she began. She turned her face against his chest.

He held her against him, his bearded face buried against the knit cap she wore. "I know you did everything you could, love. I stopped in to talk with that bilge rat this morning. He confessed to what he had done. Unfortunately, the deal has been signed, sealed and delivered to some lawyer in Boston. Wants our cottage for a vacation home."

"It was just too much money. I couldn't afford it," she mumbled against him, crying.

"Now, none of that," he released her to reach for a handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes and blew her nose. He took her by the shoulders. "The most important thing is we are together, we have the children and Martha and that furry beast who'd better not make a chew toy out of the slippers I just bought!"

She laughed as Daniel's thumb wiped away another stray tear. "But it was our home. _You_ designed and built it!" she protested. "It just isn't fair."

He hugged her firmly. "So, we'll find a new home. We'll _build_ a new home. It doesn't matter to me where we live as long as I have you and the children." They shared a tender kiss and were rewarded when a passing car honked its horn in encouragement. "Yes, well," Daniel took her elbow as they crossed the street to the brightly lit department store. "Who needs mistletoe, eh?'

The former Ghost and Mrs. Muir were just a little late returning home that evening but Martha had insisted on holding dinner until everyone was present. Carolyn breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled the car into the garage. She was grateful to whoever shoveled away the mounds of snow out from her driveway and away from the garage doors. Daniel took a moment to hide away their purchases up into a secret stashing place he knew of in the garage's upper loft. He nimbly climbed down the ladder and together they entered Gull Cottage from the back door carrying only the Captain's shopping bags with his new clothes.

"Dad, please tell me you didn't give yourself a heart attack shoveling out the driveway," Carolyn worried as she took off her hat, gloves and coat and handed them off to her kids.

"The only exercise he got was standing up and reaching into his back pocket for his wallet," her mother reported dryly.

Brad Williams shot his wife a glare, "Some farmer fellow down the road showed up with his tractor with a blade attachment. He offered to plow out the drive for $5. I told him to go to it."

"Thanks, Dad," Carolyn stood behind him and gave him a brief, affectionate shoulder rub of gratitude.

He reached up with a hand to squeeze one of hers. "You're welcome, Sweetie. Can't have that new beauty parked outside and have the neighbors get jealous. Get all your shopping done?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled, hands now on her hips. "Yes, I'd say Daniel has enough clothes to hold him over to laundry day." She nodded in satisfaction.

The Captain came back into the kitchen after helping the children hang up the coats in the hall closet. "I'll be sure to return your socks," he pledged to Brad in his most serious baritone.

Mr. Williams chuckled despite himself. "Keep 'em. Consider it an early Christmas present."

Everyone settled down to feast on the pot roast Martha had prepared. She received frequent noises of approval throughout the course of the meal and she glowed inwardly with the praise. She took pride in her culinary skills and most of all she took pleasure looking after 'her' family. Much later that evening after the supper dishes were washed and put away—again with an assist from the Captain and his young crew—and favorite television shows were watched, the dog let out for a final potty trip and the youngest generation tucked into bed and kissed goodnight by their grandparents , the day wound down to a peaceful conclusion. Brad and Emily bid their daughter and Daniel good night and retired to their bedroom. Carolyn and Daniel did the ritual night watch check of doors being locked and lights turned off, the Captain happy to settle back into his role of vigilant protector of his home and loved ones-but no longer regulated to just being a silent sentry. As they approached the bottom of the stairs, Daniel had a choice to make. Retreat to the recliner or join his Carolyn upstairs? She gazed up at him with her unspoken invitation…and need. He smiled, said nothing, and then took her hand in his as they climbed the stairs together and entered _their _cabin. The door closed softly behind them and the only sound to be heard was the *click* of the lock.

CHAPTER 7

The first light of morning arrived too quickly for Captain Gregg. He drifted out of a dream and slowly became aware he was in an old but somehow new familiar place—the bed in his private quarters. His mind registered the sound of old pipes banging in the walls. The toilet down the hall had been flushed, he knew. The next sensation he became aware of was the presence of a comforting weight and warmth against his chest and shoulder. Her lingering fragrance graced his nostrils, Daniel knew he was reliving his happiest moments. Carolyn remained snuggled against him. His own body still hummed with low voltage current, sensations lingering from their lovemaking during the night. He was hesitant to move and break the drowsy spell it held on them both. Outside in the hallway he heard the heavy thud of feet on the hardwood floor and Brad Williams' morning sounds. Nose blowing, throat clearing. Gently and slowly as possible Daniel rolled away from his slumbering lady towards the edge of the great bed. He looked back at her sleeping, beautiful face and felt a rush of overwhelming love for the woman who had shared with him everything he cherished in this world and the next; her family, her love. He carefully leaned down to place his lips against hers in a feather soft kiss and then stood up and moved across the room to the small davenport. He quietly dressed in the new clothes she had chosen for him the day before and then stepped once again to look upon her. This was achingly familiar to him, so many nights he had stood in this same spot and gazed upon her peaceful face but could do nothing more, unable to touch, kiss or love her completely. Carolyn stirred only slightly, but the comforter slipped to reveal her bare shoulder and breast. Daniel reached down and adjusted the covering, a gentleman protecting the modesty of his sleeping beauty. He crept silently to the door and left her dreaming.

Martha Grant looked up with a smile when Daniel padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. "My! My! Don't you look sharp, Captain! Comfortable, too."

His response was modest as he looked down at himself. He was dressed in a blue Healey crewneck undershirt peaking out from below a tan rag wool V-neck sweater with charcoal colored corduroy slacks. He smoothed down the sweater with a sweep of his hands. "I'm fortunate Mrs. Muir has an eye for fashion."

"I'll say she does! I've seen some of her dry-cleaning bills. It's a wonder to me how she manages to fit everything into that bedroom closet and a set of bureau drawers!" she chuckled.

Brad Williams eyed Daniel over his morning cup of coffee as Martha disappeared down the cellar steps. "Captain Gregg—it's time you and I had a man to man talk."

The seaman knew the conversation was bound to happen with his future father in law. "At your service," he replied and busied himself making his morning pot of tea. "What would you like to discuss, sir?"

Brad cleared his throat; he had been pondering how to broach the subject and came to the conclusion to just use straight talk. "She may be a grown woman with two children to call her own but I am still Carolyn's father and I will continue to look after her welfare as long as I suck breath. Is that understood, Captain?"

"Aye, it is, sir."

"I need to know _exactly _what your intentions are as far as Carolyn and my grandchildren."

Daniel pinned Brad with his steely blue gaze. "To marry your daughter and help raise the children as my own. I love them all. I thought I had made that fact obvious."

Mr. Williams shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "That's all very commendable, Captain. Very fine and good…but tell me…where's all this money coming from you've been spending since you arrived? Groceries to last a month of Sundays, brand new car, Christmas gifts… retired navy pay must of gone way up since my service days." He took another gulp of coffee and waited for Daniel's response.

Daniel sat in a chair across the table from the man. "I can assure you Mr. Williams—"

"Call me Brad—or Dad—since you intend to marry my daughter," they both were distracted by the sound of something crashing down in the cellar. "Everything alright down there?!," Brad called out.

"Martha?!" Daniel made a move to stand up.

Her voice drifted up the stairs. "Fine! Fine! Just too much darn junk down here."

Daniel turned his attention back to the man across from him. "I can assure you, Brad, I am in a very comfortable financial situation. I will take care of my family's needs—now and in the future."

"Now tell me, Daniel, how you will manage to do that? Do you intend to take a job now that you've just retired?"

"I suppose I could if I wanted to but it isn't necessary. You see I have access to family funds which will keep Carolyn, myself and the children financially stable for the long term."

Brad leaned forward in his chair, "Oh?"

"Yes sir, the Greggs who came before me made wise investments. Unfortunately, my father couldn't touch the money but the bonds have now reached maturity. I could show you my portfolio if you don't trust what I'm telling you."

Brad Williams raised his hand to signify he believed what Daniel was saying. "No need. But when you say _long term _you mean what exactly?"

Daniel smiled, stood up and tended to his tea. "I mean Carolyn need not ever worry again about paying a household, hospital or college tuition bill." He looked at Brad Williams in the eye as he poured the hot water into a cup.

"So, my daughter need not continue working as a writer?"

"That is entirely up to Carolyn. You raised an independent, spirited daughter. The woman takes pride and enjoyment in her writing career. I'd be a fool to dictate to her what she can and cannot do. Believe me," he added with a chagrinned expression. "I have tried in the past and she nearly made me walk the plank. I learned my lesson." He chucked a bit and went on, "I will say she now has the freedom to choose what writing she does do; whether it is magazine articles or the great American novel. Whatever makes her happy is what I want."

Just then the men were interrupted by the sound of Martha coming up from the cellar and Jonathan and Candy roaring down the stairs. Martha held up the electric waffle iron in triumph. "Found the bugger," she announced. "Waffles in 20 minutes!" The kids came to a sliding halt at the kitchen entrance.

Jonathan wasn't thrilled. "Waffles? I want pancakes."

Candy plopped down beside Captain Gregg. "Same dif," she quipped. "Waffles hold the maple syrup better anyhow."

Daniel reached out to tousle the boy's hair. "We'll eat whatever our dear Martha prepares…and be thankful for it. Right, young sir?"

"Yes, Captain," the boy responded contritely.

Brad Williams drained the last of his coffee from the mug. Martha handed Jonathan a stack of plates. "Did you kids wash up?"

They had.

"Right, let's shake a leg. Candy sweetie, start pouring some milk and juice. Jonathan, set the table for breakfast, please." Martha was all business in her kitchen.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Williams and Carolyn joined the morning muster. "Good morning, all!" Emily said pleasantly. Carolyn added her own greeting as she slid her hand along Daniel's shoulders where he sat at the table. She moved directly to the coffee percolator. "Everyone sleep, okay?" Emily wondered.

"I think so," Carolyn's smile registered pleasure. "Waffles, Martha? Wonderful! For some reason I am starving this morning."

Martha cocked an eyebrow at this statement. Mrs. Muir was usually satisfied with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast and jam. But she was pleased her boss was in a cheerful mood and her appetite was on the uptick. "Must have been all that exercise you got.," she said aloud.

Carolyn flushed pink. Daniel sputtered into his tea cup. Brad and Emily shared a knowing gaze but said nothing. "Exercise?" Carolyn asked hesitantly.

"Why yes,", Martha replied. "You did walk all that way into town yesterday." She plopped a batch of waffles onto a serving platter. "Come and get 'em!"

"Oh yes, _our walk_," Carolyn said in chagrined relief. She took her coffee cup and found a place at the table. She smiled at Daniel as she sat down. "Those duds look very nice on you, dear Captain."

"I'm glad you approve, Mrs. Muir since you selected them." He gave her a little salute with his hand.

Candy piped up, "Are we going to get a Christmas tree today, Captain?"

"Yes, darling, we are," he assured the little girl. "Right after breakfast we'll head out on a new adventure."

"Adventure? I hope you two aren't biting off more than you can chew. Brad, are you sure you are in shape to go traipsing over hill and dale to cut down a tree from the wilderness? I wish you'd do the sensible thing and get a tree from town," Emily Williams said to her husband.

"Ha!" Brad spouted. "If I can walk into town, I can handle a dead tree. It won't put up much of a fight once I get an ax to it. The hardy members of this family will go on a great wild Christmas tree hunt for the perfect specimen. Right kids?"

"Right, Grandpa!"

Carolyn's mother was quick to take a pass on the road trip. "No thank you, slogging through the snowy woods is not my idea of fun. I'll stay here and find some other way to entertain myself."

"And I'm afraid I have some finishing touches to put on my magazine article that's due right after New Year's. I shouldn't go either," Carolyn admitted with regret. "The car keys are on the peg by the door, Dad." She popped a piece of waffle into her mouth and savored the syrup and butter covered pastry.

Her father took a sip of orange juice. Placing his glass down he jabbed his thumb in Daniel's direction. "Why don't we let Danny Boy here drive today? I bet you're itching to take the wheel, eh, Captain?"

Carolyn swallowed hard and waited for Daniel to reply to her father's offer.

His response was calm. "I'm afraid I cannot be of service in that department. I am not in the possession of a driver's license."

"How's that possible?" Brad frowned. "You're a grown man."

"Because he's a sailor," Emily reasoned.

Before Daniel could comment, Jonathan did it for him. "Grandma, Captain Gregg is an able-body **SEAMAN**, not a "sailor". Sailor is a landlubber's word. Pass the waffles, please."

Candy challenged her brother. "I thought you said you didn't like waffles?"

"I did not. I said I liked pancakes. 'Sides, I can change my mind, can't I?"

Their mother could see the direction the conversation was going to go between her son and daughter. "Alright you two. You aren't going anywhere until you finish your breakfast, make your beds and dress in warm clothing. Now eat up." She turned to her father and mother. "Daniel has spent a good portion of his life at sea. There was no need for him to learn how to drive. Isn't that right, Daniel?"

"Indeed, it is. When I was in port no matter where there was always public transport of some kind or I walked. I was never too far from my ship. Depending upon my…mission…often times I had military transport, a driver at my disposal."

Satisfied by the explanation Brad Williams helped himself to another waffle. "At any rate, listen to your mother kids. I suspect we'll have to get a tree harvest permit from the Forest Service headquarters, we'll have to call around. Did the phone ever get fixed?"

Martha was rinsing her mixing bowl in the sink and heard the question. "Why yes, it is. I called Ed yesterday afternoon. Phone was working just fine."

Breakfast ended with a clattering of dishes into the sink, Scruffy scratching at the back door to be let out and Daniel heading out to the garden shed to fetch a hand saw and hatchet. Carolyn escorted her brood out to the front porch to wish them happy hunting and safe travels. Her mother settled herself in the family room and switched on the television while Carolyn took two stairs at a time up to the main cabin. Despite knowing her time in Gull Cottage was coming to end, she couldn't shake the shawl of pure happiness that surrounded her.

CHAPTER 8

After locating the U.S. Forest Service's field office in Skeldale and purchasing their $3 permit to harvest a Christmas tree on national forest land, Brad Williams headed the new station wagon west on state route 302. Their destination was the southern end of the White Mountains, part of the ancient Appalachian chain. They stopped once for gas and a restroom break and took advantage of a local café to purchase box lunches. Then they were off again, Candy and Jonathan's enthusiasm only slightly diminished because they hadn't figured on such a long car ride.

After another hour's drive they reached the entrance to the national forest region, found a developed campsite with a parking area and reality began to sink in as far as their little adventure's level of difficulty. Regulations stated they had to hike up a mountain side at least 200 feet before they could locate and cut down a tree with a trunk size of six inches or less. The recent nor'easter blizzard had left two feet of fresh snow in the mountains and drifts blocked the access trails. The day had begun with sunshine but dark clouds now began to slide down from the highest peaks, a few snowflakes floated amongst the trees as the temperature dropped. Grandpa Brad decided his responsibility was to be the driver. He would wait with the car when Daniel took the kids on the trek up the hill. He apologized and explained the cold was aggravating his arthritis, no sense in crippling himself. He wished them luck and to have fun. Daniel grabbed the equipment and handed the small saw to Candy. "Make sure it gets to our tree the same time we do," he warned. Jonathan reached for the hatchet and pouted when Daniel refused to let him touch it. "I expect your mother wants me to return you with the same number of fingers and toes that you had when we left home this morning."

The children started with whoops of youthful energy but soon the inevitable began. "_This snow_ _is too deep!" "I've got snow in my boots!" "I'm cold." "How much further do we have to go?" "The fake tree in the store was pretty."_ Daniel gritted his teeth and tried to urge them on with words of encouragement. "Come on, boyo. You can do this!" "Your mother will be so proud of you two when she sees the beautiful tree you bring home." They had to stop and catch their breath often as they staggered up the steep incline, Daniel lifting his charges up and over some drifts. He was leery about the possibility of them stepping and sinking into a snowbank up to their necks. Candy dropped the handsaw once and they had to dig down to find it. She got entangled in snow-covered branches, tripped and did a face plant. Daniel quickly gathered her up and brushed the snow away from her face and hair but Candy's mood had soured completely. A few steps later Jonathan noticed he had lost a mitten and started to sniffle. He let loose with the family's favorite curse, "Blast!" Captain Daniel Gregg realized his role needed to change from fearless leader to 100% father. His children were cold, wet, tired and miserable. It was time to wave the white flag of surrender. The trio half tromped, half slid on their backsides down the mountain without a tree in tow. Grandpa Brad had watched their painful progress up the hill and their sorry retreat. He had the car's heater on full blast when the kids trudged up to him. He gave them a consoling embrace. "Don't feel too bad, kiddos. You gave it a valiant effort." Brother and sister collapsed into the backseat with forlorn expressions. Brad closed the door and turned to Daniel Gregg. "You know, Captain…a thought occurred to me."

Daniel ran a tired hand through his tousled locks, stretched his aching back and frowned up at the sky and the falling snowflakes. "Oh? What is that?" He looked into the car to see the kids attacking the box lunches of turkey and ham sandwiches on pumpernickel bread.

"About two towns back we passed a Christmas tree farm. Pre-cut trees, cut your own or they'll do it for you with a chainsaw." He raised his eyebrows, "What do you say?"

"We shall fight again another day," Daniel sighed. "Lead the way."

Two and a half hours later with their lunch eaten and a freshly cut blue spruce tied to the roof rack the expedition set a course for Schooner Bay and home. Brad pulled into the gas station in town to make sure Carolyn had a full tank when next she needed the car. Daniel escorted the children across the street to the drugstore, Jonathan was adamant they needed a box of candy canes to add to the tree ornaments and Daniel couldn't remember if all the strings of Christmas lights worked after they were removed from the tree the previous year. He thought it prudent to pick up another box or two. As they passed the gumball machine by the entrance, Jonathan once again stopped and stared in fascination. Daniel looked with fondness on the boy he considered his son. He reached deep down in his pants pocket and pulled out a handful of coins and poured them into the youngster's hand. "Get as many as these coins will buy. Make sure you share with your sister, young man." He left the kids outside and went into the store in search of tree decorating supplies.

A short while later Gull Cottage's front door open and two tow-headed children raced inside, kicking off snow boots and shedding coats, hat and scarves. "Hang up your stuff!" Martha hollered from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am!" came the chorus.

Carolyn came down the stairs. "Quiet now," she shushed them, "your grandmother is taking a nap." She gave each child a quick kiss on the head in greeting. "So? Did you find our Christmas tree?"

"Yup," they nodded in tandem. Candy explained further. "Grandpa and Captain are taking it off the car now." She held up a small box. "We got candy canes!"

"I see that," Carolyn mirrored her daughter's grin. "Now don't eat all of them before we get a chance to decorate the tree tonight, honey."

"We won't!" they both promised. They started up the stairs but Jonathan stopped and faced his mother. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I lost a mitten."

"You did? Well, sweetie. I'm glad it was just a mitten and not your finger." She gave him a consoling smile.

"Hey! That's what Captain Gregg said," he brightened.

"The Captain's a smart man."

"That's why you love him, right?"

Carolyn smiled tenderly and reached up to stroke her son's hair, pushing back the bangs from his forehead. "Well, that's one of the reasons. You and Candy love him, too, don't you?"

Jonathan flashed his toothy grin. "Yeah, he's the best dad ever!" At that declaration he turned and dashed up the stairs.

Carolyn folded her arms across her chest and stepped out onto the veranda. She was just in time to meet her father and Daniel carrying the tree up the steps. She held the front door open for them and the hall was immediately enveloped in the fresh scent of pine. The men leaned the tree in the corner. Daniel and Carolyn greeted each other with a quick but tender kiss on the lips. "Success, I see!" she noted.

"Of course, was there any doubt?" Daniel stood taller and gave her his most charming smile, jutting out his chin as he did. "I'll fetch the tree stand from the cellar." He spun on his heel and headed for the kitchen.

Carolyn gave the tree the once over from top to bottom. "Uh, Dad?"

"Yes honey?"

"I thought you had a hatchet and hand saw."

"We did," he took off his jacket and opened the hall closet to find a hook.

"Funny, this tree trunk looks like it was cut with a chain saw."

Brad closed the closet door. He feigned ignorance. "It does? Imagine that."

The Captain emerged from the cellar. "Found it! Now, love, where do you want to set up the tree?"

"Care to explain?" Carolyn pointed at the neatly sawed-off trunk of the six-foot spruce.

"Yes, well…the children weren't quite up to the task of mountaineering. Miscalculation on my part, I'm afraid. Subsequently I made the command decision to alter our course to Bennett Family Christmas Tree Farm. The children did pick out this tree, though. Magnificent, wouldn't you agree?" he placed his arm around her waist as he gazed proudly at his hard won, in a roundabout way, evergreen prize.

She laughed out loud. "It certainly is! It's beautiful. No matter where it came from." Brad stepped next to Daniel and the men exchanged a hand-shake. The future in-law's bond was now firmly cemented. Despite a tinge of melancholy over this being her final Christmas at the home she loved, Carolyn Muir was determined to enjoy every minute of it now that her family was whole again.

Martha once again produced a feast for the household, serving up a macaroni and cheese casserole side dish to go along with her delicious baked chicken and tossed green salad. The mood at the table was jovial as outside a fresh layer of powdery snow cascaded down from the heavens. It was Jonathan who caused the grown-ups to pause. "So…are we like a real family now?" The conversation stopped.

Carolyn was slightly taken aback by her son's question. "Jonathan…sweetheart…we've always been a family. You know that." She gave a tentative smile to everyone at the dining table.

"Yeah…I know…but are we a _real _family, like the other kids at school have?"

"Honey, I guess I just don't know what you mean. We are as real as we can be."

Candy came to her brother's aide. "He means are you and Captain gonna get married? Is Captain gonna be our dad? Are we going to have a mother and a _for real_ father now?" Daniel and Carolyn looked across the table at one another in quiet understanding. She gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head, encouraging him to speak.

He cleared his throat and laid his fork down on his plate. Martha, as well as the children eagerly leaned forward in their seats, awaiting his reply. "Would that make you two happy? You wish for us to marry and be a _real _family as you define it?"

The triumvirate of Candy, Jonathan and Martha were in sync. "Yes!" they shouted.

"Well then," Daniel chuckled. "I gather we'd better make that happen. Tell me, children, what do you suppose I should do next…that is, assuming your mother is agreeable to the idea of marriage?" His loving gaze met Carolyn's own look of adoration.

Jonathan and Candy's eyes darted to Carolyn. "Oh, _I am_," she quickly assured them. "Yes, Captain Daniel Alexander Elias Gregg, I accept your proposal."

"It's actually Daniel _Elias_ Alexander Gregg—but no matter," his smooth baritone teased her in correcting her slight goof. "Alright, before these witnesses… we are now betrothed."

Jonathan turned his mother. "What does that mean, Mom?"

"It means the Captain and I are formally engaged. We are going to get married." At the opposite end of the table, Emily Williams reached over and held her husband's hand. "Congratulations, sweetheart, that makes your father and I very happy! You've been alone now too long."

Carolyn disagreed and shook her head gently. "Mom, I haven't been alone. I've had Martha and the kids all along and Daniel and I…."

Emily interrupted with a wave of her hand. "Darling, you know what I mean. I'm so glad the Captain came into your life."

A shy smile and a single tear formed in Carolyn's shimmering eyes. "He came into _all our_ lives, didn't he, kids?

"Uh huh," Candy said happily.

"Hey!" Jonathan had a checklist in his head. "Captain aren't you supposed to give mom a 'gagement ring?"

Candy rolled her eyes. "EN-gament ring, Jonathan, _engagement."_

"That's what I said," he insisted. "Anyhow, Captain. Did you get Mom a ring?" Carolyn wanted to know the answer as well. She looked at Daniel and batted her eyelashes coquettishly.

The Captain frowned in reply. "Oh, I am sorry. I don't happen to have a ring on me at the moment. But say, Jonathan…didn't you report earlier you procured a ring of sorts from the prize machine at the drugstore?"

Jonathan was doubtful. "Yeah, but it's just a dumb old H.R. Pufnstuf ring. That show isn't even on anymore."

"No matter, may I borrow it and give it to your mother?"

"I guess so. I think it's in the green prize capsule."

"Good lad! Will you run and fetch it for me?" Daniel had a twinkle in his blue eyes. Jonathan pushed away from the table and hurried to his box of treasures which contained at the moment; a dried Monarch butterfly specimen, a small pocket knife his Grandpa Ralph Muir had given him and cautioned him _not_ to let his mother know he had, a few rock hard pieces of pink Bazooka bubble gum and his newly acquired plastic prize capsules from the gumball dispenser. He snatched the green egg and hurried back downstairs.

Meanwhile at the table, Carolyn couldn't resist teasing Daniel. "A 25₵ toy ring? Why darling, you shouldn't have! The new car was more than enough."

The sea captain looked up as Jonathan buzzed his way back to his side at the table. "Here it is Captain—hey, can we call you dad, now?"

Daniel put his finger to his lips in the nonverbal sign for "Quiet". He took the little plastic bubble from Jonathan. The youngster edged his way over to stand in between his grandparents. Daniel got up and moved to Carolyn's side sitting in the chair Jonathan had vacated. "Carolyn, love of my life, will you accept this…H.R….," he squinted and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Uh…"

"Pufnstuf," Candy reminded him helpfully.

"Yes. Please accept this fine H.R. Pufnstuf ring," he smiled and paused for a moment and then went on, "as a symbol of my undying love and devotion to you and your children."

"_Our _children," she gently but firmly declared.

"Yes, our children." Daniel handed her the toy ring container.

Carolyn giggled. "I hope it at least fits on my pinkie," she pried the capsule apart. The ring was cushioned on a cotton ball. She gasped at what she saw. "_**Daniel!"**_ She was looking at a gold wedding band, bejeweled by a two carat round diamond centered between two smaller stones. She clutched the small case and slid over to sit on Daniel's lap, her arms encircling his neck and shoulders.

Jonathan was confused. "I didn't even know Mom watched that show." He looked sideways at his grandfather.

Daniel gave a hearty laugh and hugged Carolyn tightly. She loosened her embrace to move her lips to his in a loving kiss, her fingers gently caressing his hair where it lay in curls at the base of his neck. The family clapped and cheered as he took the ring and placed it on the fourth finger of her left hand, Bobby Muir's wedding band long since relegated to her jewelry box.

"This calls for a toast!" Emily suggested with glee. "Is there champagne?"

Martha thought a moment, "We have sparkling cider and 7-Up in the icebox, will that do?"

"Absolutely! This is simply marvelous! Why, we have a wedding to plan, Brad! Our daughter is getting married!" she gushed. "There's so much to do! Reserve a church and reception hall, order invitations, flowers, hire a bakery to make their wedding cake! What do you think, sweetie?" She asked Carolyn, "plan for a June wedding?"

Carolyn suddenly looked introspective and went quiet. She regarded Daniel for a moment. His facial expression grew clouded and his eyes silently questioned hers for meaning. "No." she said simply.

"No?!"

"No." She went on to explain herself. "I mean, Mom…I don't want to wait until June to marry Daniel. I want to be married in the home where we first met and fell in love."

Brad was the confused one now. "I thought you told us you two met in a Washington D.C. hotel lobby or some such?"

Emily frowned and shushed her husband. "Go on, dear."

"It's just that…we have to vacate Gull Cottage by the end of January, our lease is up and the house has been sold."

Candy and Jonathan looked stricken at the news. "We have to move?!," Candy moaned.

"Honey, it'll be okay as long as we're all together," Carolyn assured her saddened daughter. She turned her attention back to her captain. "I want to marry this man," she placed her forehead to Daniel's briefly, "as soon as possible. I don't want to waste a minute. I'd marry him tonight if I could."

"Oh, but dear…"

"Mom, everyone I love in the entire world is here in this room at this moment, the exact same people I want at our wedding. You and dad will be leaving after Christmas. It just makes sense to me to have a nice, cozy ceremony while you are here—maybe on Christmas Day—in the home I love to the man I love." She tightened her arms around Daniel. "What do you think?"

"Sounds wonderful to me," He gave her a playful peck on the nose.

Martha reached into the cupboard to find some suitable glasses for the toast. "Well, I'll be jiggered! A Christmas dinner _and_ a wedding reception rolled into one?" She thought on it for just a few seconds. "Easy as pie! Why it's only two days before Christmas. Plenty of time if all hands are on deck, as Captain says!" She looked down and saw Scruffy prancing about reacting to the room's energy of happy excitement. "Isn't that right, Scruffy Wuffy?"

Scruffy barked and barked in a resounding dog version of 'certainly'.

CHAPTER 9

An aura of contented joy cloaked Gull Cottage the rest of the evening. The tree was wrestled into submission and attached firmly to the stand. Grandpa Brad supervised the stringing of the colorful twinkling lights while Daniel and Carolyn hauled up the remainder of the holiday decorations from the cellar. As each ornament emerged from its year-long storage, either Carolyn or Emily told the story of its origin as the children found "the perfect spot" on the tree for each bauble.

"_Oh, remember this one, Brad? You sent it over from Germany during the war."_

"_See this baby doll, Candy? That's suppose to be you. Your great-grandmother Laura made that ornament as a keepsake."_

"_Careful now, Jon-Boy. That's fragile. It must be 60 years old. Hang that one up high where Scruffy won't be tempted to get at it."_

Daniel and Carolyn were content to lounge on the sofa, Carolyn resting against Daniel with his arm draped about her shoulders. They watched with love and amusement the gradual transformation of the once bare tree into a showcase of all things Christmas. Candy and Jonathan constantly being reminded by their grandmother to, "keep things balanced, you don't want any bare spots, kids." Finally, it was time for the crowning moment. The only question was what would it be this year? The bright electric red star or the angel with feathery wings? After some discussion it was just decided to let Martha choose. She came into the family room to behold the spectacular tree.

"Well let me think now…as I recall we had the angel last year. It's time for the Star of Bethlehem I do believe. Looks lovely, kids. Did any of the candy canes make it onto the tree? I can't seem to see any," she teased.

Candy and Jonathan were quick to protest, pointing out various locations of the peppermint treats—although guilty consciences had them admitting they had each snitched one from the box of 12. Since Captain Gregg was the tallest he was drafted to attach the star to the highest branch at the center of the tree. Daniel leaned over the tree from his perch on a stepstool and struggled to affix the star so it would stay upright. He thought to himself how it was so much easier in previous years when he could just use his mind's energy and a wave of his hand to make objects obey his commands. After a brief battle of man against tree, the star shined brightly.

It was soon time for the day's excitement to be over. Carolyn saw the first yawns from Jonathan and announced it was time for bath, pajamas and bed. Candy's turn came next and when both kids were settled for the night their parents came in to bid them goodnight. Daniel and Carolyn shared the tucking in duties and kissed each child. When Daniel bent down to place his lips against their foreheads both children wrapped their arms about his neck and pulled his face close to theirs in an affectionate hug. Candy giggled, "Your beard tickles!" but Jonathan grew uncharacteristically serious. "I'm glad you're going to be our Dad, Captain."

"So am I, Skipper. So am I." Daniel smiled down at him and tapped his index finger lightly on the little boy's nose.

"You won't go away again, will you…like last time?" There was no mistaking the fear in Jonathan's voice.

Carolyn understood her little one's fright. She moved to Daniel's side and slipped her arm about his waist. She wanted reassurance just as much as her children did. "No son, I'm home to stay." The Captain whispered softly. "I'm not going anywhere without you, your sister and your mother."

Candy was listening from her bed. "What about Martha and Scruffy?"

Daniel exchanged a patient look with Carolyn and then returned to Candy's bedside. "Or Martha or Scruffy!" Candy giggled again as Daniel tickled her tummy beneath the covers. "Now go to sleep, the both of you!" He added in mock sternness.

Daniel wrapped his arm around Carolyn as she switched off the overhead light and said, "Good night kids, we love you." and then gently pulled the bedroom door closed.

Much, much later Daniel was just about to doze off when Carolyn turned on her side and placed a soft hand on his chest. "Are you asleep?"

He inhaled deeply, exhaled and then muttered, "Aye." She grasped some of his chest hair and gave it a tug. "Wench!" He emitted a throaty growl. "What is it?"

She kept her voice low. "I have a confession."

"About?"

"I overheard some of your conversation this morning with Dad."

"Oh? Which part?" He did a quick replay in his head.

Carolyn said, "the part where I don't have to worry about bills any longer."

"Tis true, love."

She shifted positions. She bent her arm to rest her head on her left hand. "Daniel, you haven't told me, exactly, where all this money you've been spending is coming from." He was quiet for a moment and she thought he might have fallen back to sleep. "Daniel?"

"Have you ever heard of the Irish Sweepstakes?"

In the darkness her eyes grew wide and she sat up in alarm. "Daniel! You _didn't_…you _couldn't _have…," finally she said it. "You didn't _cheat s_omehow and _steal _that money?

He let an amused chortle escape his lips. "No."

"Then where-?" She shifted positions again to lean over him in the bed, one arm across his body as a brace as she stared down directly at his face. He spoke before she could finish her question.

"Are you aware of what a bearer bond is?"

"If memory serves whoever has possession of the certificate is allowed to cash it in when it reaches maturity."

"Precisely. And I did." This time she extended her arm to reach the lamp on the nightstand beside the bed, her upper body resting against his for a moment. She pulled the chain to turn the light on. Daniel winced when the sudden light hurt his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She wanted details.

"I'm talking about how in my…previous lifetime, as it were, I bought stock in several unknown companies, on a whim, really. My personal Irish Sweepstakes, as it stands."

"Which companies?"

He yawned and then lifted a finger to smooth blonde hair out of her eyes. _Consolidated Edison,_ _Lloyds of London_ and _Tuttle Farm_ amongst a few others. I had completely forgotten I placed the certificates in a perpetual vault in a bank in Dublin, never managed to get back there before…well…you know what happened."

She was intrigued. "So, you just walked back into the bank in Ireland, handed over the key to a safety deposit box and they handed you the contents of said box?"

"Mm-hmm, more or less."

"I don't believe it; it couldn't have been that simple."

"Darling, it _was a bit_ more complicated-and risky. I felt I had no choice. I wasn't certain at all I'd be allowed to come back to you as a living being. That's why I couldn't promise you I'd return. But, the short version of the story is I found the key to the vault upstairs in the wheelhouse when I was looking through one of my trunks. I remembered then where the key belongs and _why _I had paid for a perpetual fault in the first place. I had proof of an investment and I wanted to keep them safe. The one thing of wealth of mine that sea slug Claymore couldn't throw his net around." Daniel struggled to sit up against the head board and gently pushed Carolyn off his chest at the same time. "I needed to _somehow _contribute financially to this family. Though the bonds can be cashed by anyone, the perpetual vault key could only be inherited by family, according to the bank's policy. I did have every intention of retrieving my funds from Allied Irish Bank on a return voyage, I had plans to have another ship built if I could line up some partners but…fate wasn't having it."

"So how did you manage to get the bonds now?"

"Why…I had to…re-invent myself as my own descendant and have the corroborating documents before the bank would relinquish the contents of the vault. That was the complicated part, don't want to get into that tonight." He yawned again and grasped her hand. He brought it to his mouth for a gentlemanly kiss. "Let's sleep, love. It's very late." He reached over and turned off the lamp.

Carolyn slowly processed his explanation. It was missing one key fact. "How much?" Daniel mumbled something against his pillow. She tugged at his chest hair again, "How much was the stock worth, Daniel?"

He sighed in defeat. He knew at that moment when he told her the amount, she would never fall asleep that night. "$6 million.

Carolyn Muir launched herself across Daniel again to tug on the lamp chain. The Captain blinked once more against the glaring light. "Six million…_dollars_?!"

"Ssshh, my love. You'll wake all aboard the ship. Yes, give or take a few thousand. More actually if you convert it back to pounds sterling."

"Daniel! Are you _serious_?" She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

He reached out to switch off the lamp and then rolled over and pulled her down beside him in one motion. "Mrs. Muir…soon to be Gregg…," he corrected himself. He sensed her smile in the room's darkness. "I am very much aware you are a strong, capable and fiercely proud woman. The Lord above knows you've done well as a widowed mother of two babes, however," the Captain pulled her closer to him as she snuggled her head under his chin. "I am a man of honor. And a man's duty is to provide for his family. I was determined to do so despite the risk of our separation until your time on Earth was done. The funds have been deposited in the First Bank of New England and you'll discover your personal checking account balance has grown considerably. So the check you send for the car insurance will not bounce one tiny inch."

Her heart was beating wildly as she tried to comprehend this life-changing news combined with her endless love for this extraordinary man. She couldn't stop the happy tears and wiped her eyes with the edge of the blanket. His mouth rested against her forehead for a moment until she tilted her head to search for his kiss. The caress lingered as their mutual passion began to build. Carolyn's breath was ragged when she finally slid her lips away. "Daniel, I don't know what to say…you moved heaven and earth to be with us, to take care of us."

The irony wasn't lost on him. "I did at that, but if I may risk a cliché…you _are _my heaven on earth, m'darlin'." He began to nibble gently on her earlobe and leave a trail of soft kisses along her jaw. She laughed in delight and brought a hand up to stroke his beard. She relished having the luxury of touch after the years of maddening torment of closeness without physical comfort. No, they wouldn't be getting much restful sleep this night but the alternative was wonderful.

The next few days were filled with intensifying merriment and excitement. Christmas Day would be a memorable holiday at Gull Cottage with the kids anticipating Santa's visit and the adults planning a joyous wedding ceremony followed by a dinner reception. Martha was determined to create a beautiful cake for the newlyweds to top off her traditional turkey dinner with all the fixings. Daniel and Carolyn spent the next two days burning off nervous energy as they enjoyed quality time with Candy and Jonathan. Schooner Bay's Summerfield Park had an excellent sledding hill with a tow rope feature to the delight of the community's youngsters and the relief of the adults. Sliding down and getting pulled up the hill made it fun for all age groups. Carolyn completely surprised the Captain and her children when she donned ice skates at the outdoor rink also located in the park. Her family gave

her looks of surprise doubt. "Hey! I skated all the time when I was a kid! Once you learn you never forget, just like riding a bicycle!" She gracefully glided around on the ice, managing a ballerina-style twirl or two to her children's delight and to onlooker's friendly applause. She came to an almost graceful stop into Daniel's arms, rocking him back on his heels but he held them both steady. Soon they were all sipping hot cocoa and snacking on home-made doughnuts at the Ladies Auxiliary warming tent.

"Gee, Mom! You were great!" Candy gushed.

Jonathan agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, did you see Benny Albertson's mom? She knocked down two kindergarten kids. She plowed right into 'em. _**Wham**_!"

"No, I didn't see that. Were the kids hurt?" Carolyn asked, a little startled.

Her daughter shook her head, took a big bite of her cinnamon doughnut, chewed and then swallowed. "No. They're okay. Timmy Freehan started to cry a little bit but his big sister was there and she told him to stop or she'd take him home. He got up and kept going."

Daniel was impressed. "Good for you, Timmy," He lifted his Styrofoam cup in a mock toast. "Stout lad."

It was later that afternoon when Daniel and Carolyn found the opportunity to discuss more of their plans. They took Scruffy for a walk on the beach, it had long been the one activity they had always manage to enjoy together. The waves crashed onto the shore as the seagulls danced and swooped on the wind above their heads. Carolyn adjusted her ear muffs with her gloved hand and then threaded her arm through the Captain's as they strolled, careful to stay just a step away from the lapping rush of water. As far as their financial windfall they agreed not to reveal the actual sum to their children, both wanting Candy and Jonathan to appreciate the benefits of earning a dollar on their own. But a hefty sum would immediately be put away in a trust fund to pay their college expenses when the time came, although that would be years away. Carolyn knew she wanted to continue her career as a writer, she would enjoy the freedom of choosing the projects which interested her and perhaps she _would _begin a novel in the near future. Time would tell. As far as expenses went, Carolyn would be responsible for the routine household bills and Daniel would handle the major expenses as they came along. First on their list was gifting Martha with a healthy Christmas bonus for her years of loyalty and love, and a first-class round-trip airline ticket to Florida so she could spend some vacation time with her family. Although she hated to deal with the thought of leaving Gull Cottage and moving away, the gnawing pain was lessened greatly now that she had Daniel back and there was money for a new home—wherever that might be.

"We could live anywhere, love." The Captain stated as he reached down to snag up a stick of driftwood and send it flying into the wind for Scruffy to retrieve.

"I know but…the kids are doing so well in school. I hate thinking about leaving Schooner Bay…and…this is our home."

"There are other houses in the area," he knelt down to receive the stick back from the dog and then threw it away again. "We could buy some land, build a home to our liking. I did it once, I can do it again."

"That takes time, Daniel. We have a month before we have to move. First we would need a place to rent until our new home was built if we do decide to stay here and build."

"Oh no! No more rental contracts! I'll not having you dealing with that penny-pinching seaweed again! Daniel was serious.

Carolyn bent and lifted Scruffy into her arms, brushing sand off his fur. She hugged the little dog to her chest. "We may have no other choice. Claymore has a virtual monopoly on all the vacation rental cottages around town."

"Then by Jehovah, we'll live in a caravan on the public beach like Irish Travelers before I see Claymore make a dime off of you."

Scruffy began to squirm in her arms when he spotted a group of seagulls strutting further up the beach. She placed him gently onto the sand and off he sprinted, the sea birds squawking in protest as he charged up on them. Carolyn brushed her gloved hands together to knock off the sand. She placed her arm around his waist as they turned to head back to the house. She was loathed to bring up the subject of Claymore Gregg again. "Uh, Sweetheart—that reminds me…"

He returned her embrace, his arm about her shoulders. "What's that, love?"

"Claymore was re-elected Justice of the Peace. He'll have to officiate at our ceremony. There's no time to arrange for clergy. You can blame me for that situation." She looked at him and prepared herself for his angered reaction.

He growled and kicked at a seashell in his path. "I shall try not to commit murder on our wedding day. I shall wait until the next day to run him through with my saber."

Her green eyes danced with laughter. "Oh well, thank you, dear sir. Remember it will be Christmas Day also…peace on Earth, goodwill towards men."

Daniel tugged at his ear with his free hand and then swiped a finger across his mustache. "He's not a man, closer to a spineless jellyfish. I suppose you have already invited him for the festivities and dinner?"

"Mmm-hmm. I had Martha call to invite Ed Peavey and Claymore. She said Claymore was hesitant at first. Thought it was a setup, a trap, but he overcame his trepidation of you with the thought of a free turkey dinner and a $25 fee for performing the service and filing the paperwork. You know Claymore."

He stopped then and turned to face her. She tilted her head to look up at him. "It's a good thing you are worth all this trouble, m'dear." He leaned down and they shared a brief sweet kiss. He pulled back then and gave her a funny look. "Have you always been this short?"

Carolyn laughed at his teasing and gave him a smack on his stomach before she wrapped both hands around his proffered arm. She called for Scruffy and the pup came scampering back as they made their way up the trail and back to Gull Cottage.

CHAPTER 10

December 25th arrived. The Muir children were wide awake by five o'clock in their room and were under strict mother and Captain's orders _not_ _to_ go downstairs until six o'clock on the dot. Even then they were only allowed to take down their stockings from off the fireplace mantle, dump the contents out and rifle with glee through their new goodies. Martha, as usual, was the first adult to rouse out of bed. She shuffled her slippered feet into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and started water to boil for Captain Gregg's morning cup of tea. She heard the delighted chatter of the kids in the parlor and smiled with tenderness as she watched them from the entrance way. They each had received a yo-yo amongst the other small trinkets, candies, fruit and toys and were both trying to master the technique. Jonathan hadn't quite got the hang of it yet. He flicked his wrist and the disc went spiraling to the hardwood floor and under the sofa. Ever the helpful big sister, Candy reminded him he had to place the looped string end around his finger for the toy to roll back up from whence it came. Martha shook head in amusement and returned to kitchen. Jonathan sprawled on the floor to stick his hand under the sofa to feel around for the missing yo-yo. Scruffy came trotting into the room and curious as to what his master was doing, he stuck his snout into Jonathan's face and gave the boy a lick or two. "Cut it out!" Jonathan giggled and demanded at the same time. He found the toy. "Gotcha!" He then scampered on his hands and knees behind the tree to plug in the lights. The Christmas tree sparkled to life with bright red, green, blue and white twinkling lights. After what seemed an eternity to the pair, the rest of the adults in the house came down the stairs still dressed in pajamas, night gowns and bathrobes. "Merry Christmas, kids!" Grandmother Emily sang out. Brad Williams was fumbling with his Kodak movie camera, mumbling a silent curse as he fidgeted with the focus.

Carolyn watched her father affectionately as she and Daniel once again shared a chair, Carolyn settling herself on the arm rest and leaning against Daniel's shoulder. "Dad, every Christmas you are fooling with that camera," she noted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes," he admitted. "Must keep up traditions, young lady. Ah! There we go!" He got it working.

Emily came up behind him to remind her husband. "Save some film for the wedding ceremony, dear." Brad nodded and zoomed in on his grandchildren.

Martha joined the family now, dressed for the occasion in a cheery holiday themed apron. Candy took a head count and satisfied all were present and accounted for pleaded with her mother, "Can we start now, Mom?"

"Go ahead," Carolyn smiled. The wrapping paper carnage began with the kids playing Santa's elves reading name tags and passing out presents before they tore into their own gifts. The next hour was filled with delighted surprised gasps, laughter, hugs, kisses, the sound of ripping paper and Scruffy excitedly tearing about and diving into the pile of brightly colored remnants of holiday cheer. He came up with a sticky red bow stuck to his nose. Everyone burst into spontaneous laughter. "Please tell me you got that on film!" Carolyn giggled.

"Of course!" her dad boasted and then zoomed in on the happy couple. Carolyn obliged him by tilting Daniel's chin, leaning close and giving her Captain a perfunctory peck on his nose. He immediately returned the affectionate gesture.

"Happy?" Daniel asked as he brought his hand up to her back and rubbed gently.

"I don't have the words to tell you how happy I am at this moment," she whispered.

"Oh, we can't have that, madam. What's a writer without words?" Daniel countered.

Candy was seated on the ottoman near them and overheard the private conversation. "Oh, I know a good word! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Carolyn beamed at her daughter. "Thank you, honey! That is a perfect word for today. Mary Poppins was absolutely right!" Soon enough it was time to hustle into the kitchen to eat the cinnamon rolls Martha had popped into the oven and to get upstairs to get dressed to attend the 10 o'clock Christmas morning church service.

Jonathan risked staging a mutiny. "Ah Mom, do we hafto? We just went to Church on Sunday."

Captain Gregg was quick to discipline. "Belay that, mate! You heard what your mother said. Make haste up those stairs and get changed. You need to look sharp today, you being my Best Man."

Jonathan's face lit up. "I am?"

"Of course, lad. Who else would I have stand by my side on my wedding day? You are also the ring bearer. Double duty, I'm afraid, Jonathan. Now scoot!" Daniel commanded.

"Aye! Aye! Cap'n!" He took off up the stairs. Scruffy yapping at his heels.

Candy gazed up at her mother with expectant eyes. "What about me, Mommy?"

Carolyn stroked her daughter's golden hair. "You my pretty girl will be my flower girl and Maid of Honor. How's that?" She touched Candy on the nose with her finger.

"Neato!" Candy Muir skipped up the stairs after her brother.

For Captain Daniel Gregg the rest of the day moved like a ship stuck in the doldrums. Slowly, the hands of the clock inched closer to five p.m. and his anticipation, nervousness and excitement grew steadily with each passing moment. He wondered what he should wear for the ceremony. Despite it being a civil ceremony at home he wanted to look extra dashing for his bride. He risked the surprised stares of Brad and Emily Williams when he came down from the upper level of Gull Cottage dressed in his old dress uniform. He read their expressions. "I found this upstairs. Antique uniform but it seems to fit the cut of my jib, don't you think?"

Emily looked him over in admiration. "Oh, you look splendid Captain!"

He took her hand, raised it to his lips briefly. "It's Daniel, to you dear woman."

She blushed a little. "Daniel…I suppose that uniform belonged to that chap in there," she gestured to the oil painting hung over the fireplace. "I can't get over how much you look like him. Why it's almost like looking at a photograph." She continued to gaze at him in wonder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better go see if Carolyn needs some help upstairs."

"Of course," Daniel nodded and gave her his most gracious smile. He turned to Brad Williams and offered his hand.

Brad groused a bit but shook Daniel's hand. "Nothing wrong with wearing a modern coat and tie. No need to outshine my daughter on her big day."

Daniel's mood would not be dampened. "No one can outshine Carolyn. Simply not possible. Today or any other day."

Brad couldn't help himself. The corners of his mouth inched upwards in a smile. "You're a man in love, alright. No doubt about that!" He chucked Daniel lightly on the arm and then moved off into the kitchen. Daniel followed after his father-in-law drawn by the enticing smell of roasting turkey.

Shortly afterwards there was a loud knocking at the front door. "I'll get it!" Jonathan announced and hurried to the front hall. He opened it to see Claymore Gregg and Ed Peavey. "Hi!"

"Hello there, yourself young fella!" Ed shook Jonathan's hand and then handed the boy the handle of a large basket filled with assorted fruits, crackers, cheeses and two bottles of wine. The contents were wrapped in bright red crinkly plastic. "That there's for the family. Merry Christmas. Can you heft that? You got it?"

Jonathan grasped the heavy basket laden with edible treats. "I think so. Thanks! Come on in!" He staggered with his load into the kitchen.

Claymore took one step in and closed the door behind him. He looked about nervously and adjusted his bow tie. He was wearing a Santa cap. The men shed their overcoats and handed them to Candy as she was playing hostess while her mother was getting dressed upstairs. She did her best curtsy. "Won't you please come in?"

"Do believe we will," Ed said. They entered the kitchen where Martha was busily frosting the wedding cake. "What's cookin', good lookin'?" he wandered over to his special gal.

"Ed, now you behave yourself," she warned. He made a move to poke his finger into the cake to get a swipe of frosting but she slapped his hand away. "I'm warning you, Mr. Peavey!"

Claymore cleared his throat loudly. He eyed the imposing figure of the Captain and unconsciously took a step backwards. "Season's Greetings, everyone!" He produced a saran wrapped package and handed it to Martha. "Just a little something to help celebrate the big day," he announced grandly.

Martha eyed the package and knew immediately the extent of Claymore's generosity. She recognized the fruit cake and home-made label from many a church bake sale of that belonging to one Betty Bernecky. Claymore was re-gifting. Martha plastered a fake smile of thanks on her face. "How nice, Mr. Gregg. You shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

"Oh! No trouble of all." Claymore assured her, emitted a nervous twitter of laughter and flicked the jingle bell attached to his Santa's hat. "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Martha turned around and stepped next to Ed. "You can say again, recognize anything, Ed?" she whispered.

"Looks to be one of Betty Barnacle's bricks," he said laconically. "Tasty if you soak 'em in rum for a day or two."

Daniel turned his full attention to Claymore. "Are you prepared? Did you bring _everything_?" His steely blue gaze froze Claymore in place.

Claymore gulped nervously and nodded and patted his chest. "Got everything right here."

Daniel glowered at him, said nothing and sauntered away, no doubt remembering his promise to Carolyn to remain civil on this holy day.

Twenty minutes later Candy appeared in the kitchen. "_She's ready!"_ Her face flushed with excitement, she clapped her hands together and bounced on her heels.

Martha took charge. "Alrighty then! Everyone to their places! Candy, turn on the hi-fi. Mr. Williams? Lens cap off? Good. Claymore, stand in front of the fireplace. Jonathan, still have your mother's ring?"

"Got it!" he chirped.

"Good man," Daniel said fondly, placing his hand on Jonathan's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Candy placed the needle of the record player carefully down on the 33 rpm LP. Pachelbel's _Canon in D Major_ floated gently over the room, now lit by the soft glow of the Christmas tree lights. "What do I do?" Ed stage whispered to Martha.

"I suppose you could run the movie camera while Mr. Williams gives his daughter away to the Captain. Then stand there and look handsome.

Ed nodded, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing. He replied in his thick New England drawl, "Sure, I can do that. Been practicin' all my life." Brad handed him the camera.

Martha scanned the room and frowned when she looked at Claymore. "_Claymore_! Take that silly hat off!" she hissed. He snatched it off, flinging it aside. He quickly smoothed down his hair. Scruffy's toenails clicked on the wooden floor as he trotted over, picked up the hat in his teeth and wandered away, shaking the Santa hat like a dead rat.

Carolyn came down the staircase dressed in the same yellow gown she had worn at Schooner Bay's Centennial celebration. Daniel could hardly breathe when he got his first glimpse of her. His eyes grew moist and he quickly swiped a tear away, willing himself to regain his composure. She was his and she was beautiful. The only sounds to be heard were the angelic harp rendition of the beloved melody and the soft whirling noise of the movie camera. Brad Williams smiled proudly at his daughter as he escorted her into the parlor and then nodded to Daniel Gregg to take Carolyn's hands in his. Brad stepped back beside Emily and put his arm around his wife's waist. As Carolyn moved beside Daniel, Candy dutifully lowered the volume on the stereo and stepped to her mother's side. Carolyn handed her bouquet of flowers to her daughter, bending down a moment to gently kiss Candy's cheek. The rest of the ceremony passed in a pleasant blur for the dashing sea captain and his bride. Claymore did an adequate job as the Officiate, reading from the State approved civil ceremony script. When he announced it was time for the exchanging of the rings Jonathan had his big moment. He produced two rings on one of the new handkerchiefs Daniel had been given as a Christmas present by the boy that very morning. The Captain's eyebrows arched in astonishment as he spotted the golden wedding band meant for him. Carolyn squeezed his hand, delighted she had surprised him. And then, almost before it had started, the ceremony was over with the two lovers sealing their commitment to one another with a joyous kiss in front of their friends and family.

But it wasn't quite over. After hearty handshakes and hugs Claymore gathered his courage to step up to Mr. & Mrs. Daniel Gregg. "If you two will just sign the certificate." He produced a pen, "and there is the matter of my fee." Daniel signed his name, handed the pen to Carolyn and glared at Claymore. "Of course, since this is Christmas, I'm giving you a holiday discount. Half price wedding ceremonies today only! $12.50 please." He dared to look the Captain in the eye and thought better of his request. "Know what? You can owe me." He started to back away but Daniel Gregg clamped his large, strong hand on Claymore's shoulder.

"Aren't you_ forgetting_ something?" the groom growled through his teeth.

"I am? Oh! Yes! Congratulations Mrs. Mui-er—Gregg!" He risked Daniel's ire by giving Carolyn a quick kiss on her cheek.

Carolyn laughed lightly, "Thank you for joining us today, Claymore. You have no idea how grateful I am. We couldn't have gotten married today without your help."

Brad Williams stepped up and opened his wallet. He handed Claymore a $20 bill. "For the fee," he said simply.

Claymore looked happy as he accepted the money. "Wonderful. I'll write you out a receipt if you come to my office. Sorry I don't have any change on me at the moment." He made a grand display of patting his pockets and feeling around for his billfold. He stuffed the money into his pocket. Once again, he took a step to get away from Daniel's proximity. "Ow!" he cringed in pain as the Captain's vise-like grip tightened down upon his shoulder once more.

"Give it to her, you imbecilic excuse for a village official!"

Carolyn looked in alarm at her new husband, "Daniel!"

"Oh that!" Claymore's knees buckled down under the pressure Captain Gregg was exerting on his shoulder and reached inside his suit coat pocket for a folded piece of paper and something written on parchment. He handed the documents to Carolyn. "Happy now?" he sassed the Captain.

"Jonathan!" Daniel's eyes glinted with evil intent.

"Yes Captain…uh…I mean Dad," Jonathan looked up at him happily.

"Fetch my saber," Daniel intoned menacingly.

Carolyn had unfolded the paper and was trying to read it. "You'll do no such thing, Jonathan," she admonished her son.

"Aww!" the youngster pouted.

Daniel turned his attention to his wife. He watched her eyes and the expression on her face. She looked up at him in incomprehension. "Dad!" Her own father stepped over with a goblet of wine in his hand.

"What is it, hon?"

"Read this," Carolyn instructed.

Brad set his glass down on a nearby end table and took the papers to examine them. After a moment he looked up and rendered his verdict. "Well, it looks to me like you are now the owner of a home. This is a property deed made out to one Mrs. Carolyn Gregg. That's you, dear. It appears you are the legal owner of Gull Cottage, Gregg Road, Schooner Bay, Maine. Dated…um…approximately three weeks ago, more or less. Congratulations, dear."

Daniel stepped close and kissed her on her temple. "Merry Christmas and happy wedding day, my love."

"I don't understand," she stammered. "Claymore sold the house."

"Well you see I had to Mrs. Mui—er—Gregg," Claymore interjected. "Business is business."

Daniel placed his large paw on Claymore's jabbering face and pushed him away, keeping his eyes locked on Carolyn's the entire time. "He _did sell it_ to a Mr. Winston Rinehart, the solicitor I hired in Boston-who then put Gull Cottage in your name—or what I _hoped_ would be your new name. Claymore didn't know the true identity of the new owner until I informed him of such when we were in town seeing about the car the other day."

Carolyn was now crying happy tears. "You must have been pretty sure of yourself, Captain Gregg," she sniffed. "I mean, to have the lawyer put down Carolyn _Gregg." _

"Oh, I am, I always am," he assured her as she melted into his embrace. The wedding guests quietly exited the parlor and faded into the background as Mr. & Mrs. Daniel Gregg began to sway to a waltz only they could hear. Daniel grabbed Carolyn around her waist and lifted her in a joyous swirl, her gown flowing about her like a blossoming flower. Her arms went around his neck, "I love you," she declared happily. "But why only my name on the deed? It is truly is _our _house now."

He shrugged. "Security for you and the children should anything ever happen to me—_not_ that it will," he was quick to reassure. He touched his forehead to hers and then rubbed his nose playfully against hers, finally his lips captured her mouth in a passionate kiss of devotion. He whispered in her ear, "Now and forever I will always love you." All Carolyn could do was to sigh against his cheek and cling tightly to him.

The dinner reception was enjoyed by all. Martha again outdid herself as a master chef and baker. Candy put her new Polaroid camera and film packet to good use becoming the unofficial wedding photographer, the camera spitting out shots at rapid speed of everyone and everything connected to the happy occasion. Daniel pulled Ed Peavey aside later on and asked him to start making an inventory and cost estimate of all the immediate repairs necessary for the old house, starting with the leaking roof. The list to needed to include all the repairs Claymore had fudged on doing properly or even at all, always reminding Carolyn to read her lease agreement. Emily Williams found herself sitting next to Daniel at the dinner table at one point, she was aglow enjoying her daughter's obvious bliss. "Tell me, Daniel. If you've retired from the Navy what will you do with yourself now? You're much too young to be put out to pasture…or sea, in your case. Will you take a job in town?"

Daniel took a sip of his favorite madeira from a cordial glass. "Well mum," he began. "I've always wanted to craft my own sailing vessel. Build it sturdy and sea worthy by my own hands and my own design. A 40-foot Bluewater cruiser project should keep me occupied for a start. I was thinking I could convert the carriage house into a workshop of some kind."

Carolyn overheard the conversation. "I think that's a wonderful idea, darling."

"Can I help?" Jonathan wondered, icing and cake crumbs framing his mouth.

Daniel smiled fondly at the child and took the napkin off his lap to swipe it across Jonathan's frosted face. "Absolutely, skipper."

"Me too?" Candy inquired hopefully.

"Couldn't do it without you two," Daniel beamed back at her.

Eventually the hour grew late. Ed got frisky and kissed Martha full on the lips as he headed out the door. "Time to go out and warm up the old buggy. Thanks for the grub and congrats again Captain and Missus Gregg." He glanced once more at the glowing Christmas tree in the parlor and caught a glimpse at the old portrait above the fireplace. "Just can't get over the likeness you two share. Weirdest thing since imitation crab meat if you ask me. Well, goodnight folks!" He went out the door whistling a tune vaguely sounding like _Jingle Bells. _

Claymore put on his overcoat and wrapped a scarf around his neck. "Well, there goes my ride," he noted. "I asked Ed to pick me up, no sense spending money on gas if you don't have to. If you ask me, they won't be happy until they've got it up to a $1 a gallon. Congratulations again and thank you for dinner—oh! That reminds me!" He hurried back into the kitchen and came hustling back with a couple of paper plates covered in foil. "Almost forgot my lunch for tomorrow! Good night, all."

Carolyn was all smiles as she opened the door for him. "Good night and thanks again, Claymore."

He headed out into the night but paused on the porch and turned back. "I really will miss having you as a renter. You will let me know if you are ever in the market for another property, won't you…Mrs. Gregg?" He finally got it right.

Before she could answer Daniel's form loomed behind her and he pushed the door closed. It shut with a loud thud. The next moment the porch light was switched off leaving Claymore in darkness. Daniel guffawed to himself as his wife swatted him playfully. "That wasn't nice."

"I know!" he admitted gleefully. He wrapped his arm around her and they re-joined their family now all on kitchen duty helping Martha with the evening tasks.

It was nearing midnight and the newlyweds were snuggled on the sofa, they both having changed from their formal wear into more comfortable lounging attire. Carolyn had her feet tucked under her as she rested against Daniel's broad chest, his arms possessively holding her close. Scruffy was lying under the tree, his little legs flaying as he chased seagulls in his dreams. Daniel nuzzled Carolyn's hair, utterly content. "Alone at last!" he sighed.

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured "but you know…I should be mad at you, mister."

"Me? Whatever for?"

"You knew all along Gull Cottage was ours and we didn't have to move. You could have told me from the start, dear Captain."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he explained simply.

She laughed lightly in response, "You got your wish."

"Aye, more than one." She felt him caress the top of her head as she reached up a hand to stroke his bearded face. "You know the old gal needs a lot of work."

"I beg your pardon!" Carolyn protested in feigned indignation.

"The _ship_, darling. Gull Cottage," he clarified needlessly.

She was quiet a moment, contemplating what he said. Then she asked, "Daniel, could we re-model a few things? Martha would love new, modern day kitchen appliances."

"And we most _definitely_ need to add another bath upstairs connected to our cabin. Can't have you prancing about in your skivvies down the hallway."

Carolyn yawned and stretched against him. "Speaking of skivvies, it's about time I saw you in yours again, my love."

Daniel acted shocked. "M'dear, really! What would your mother say?"

Carolyn unwound her legs and stood up, reaching her hand down to him. "She would say it is time for bed. It is our wedding night, after all. Are you coming upstairs?" She smiled coyly at him.

He returned her smile and stretched himself, unwinding his full frame off the sofa. "I am most definitely joining you. We've practiced our wedding night consummation activities adequately. I believe we're ready for the actual performance."

She laughed lightly. "How very romantic of you," she joked, the smile never leaving her face. Hand in hand they went around their forever home turning off lights and double-checking door locks. They climbed the stairs together.

"So, tell me, love," Daniel said as they reached the landing. "Any thoughts for our honeymoon trip? Somewhere special you'd like to go?"

Carolyn paused for a moment, a smile spreading slowly across her lovely face. "How about Ireland?

Daniel was pleasantly surprised. "No blarney, Mrs. Gregg?"

She wrapped her arms about his waist and tilted her face for a kiss. "No blarney, Captain Gregg."

THE END


End file.
